Witches
by the Teller of Stories
Summary: Witches a story of finding yourself and defeating evil in the process, follow Liz through her first adventure through tragity, lies, unseen love, evil and Magic


WITCHESChelsea Goodell Pages 136

_Witches_

_Written by: Chelsea M. Goodell_

Forward:

The Gihani stood before the town of Idocmonra all of the mystic creatures quivering in fear of him. "None will stand before me and save any of you!" The large dark demon monster cried up to the sky laughing as the entire mystical creature population quivered in fear. All of the cat people held they're tails and cried to they're mates and they're children, the warlocks stood by and cried they're magic couldn't defeat the Gihani the snake people hissed at Gihani and spit some venom, the dog people whimpered in defeat. And the vampires feared not the Gihani but they feared the sun that was rising behind the Gihani. 10 witches pushed forward through the crowd all that was left of the witch world that had not been defeated and slain and burned at the stake. "We will stand up to you!" the Gihani looked down on them. "You ten? Hahahahahaha! You make me laugh!" the dark creature laughed at them and threw a black orb down at them. Two of the witches threw up they're left hands taking hold of each others' right hands, holding the left hand up towards the coming orb forming a large silver shield around the witches and the people. The other witches took hands and touched the ones shielding them sharing they're power with them to keep the shield going. "Attack one!" the one that seemed the ringleader called out her dark hair making her look powerful and ready for anything. Two witches put they're arms to they're sides and brought up they're arms as if they were holding fruit in they're hands, around them large amount of rocks and boulders and other matters of earth rose from the ground and hovered in the air. "attack!" the ringleader called and the earth elemental witches thrusted they're arms forward and the matters of earth went up and hit Gihani in the face, he laughed, they continued to through larger pieces one hit his eye and he stepped back a bit. "Attack 2!!" the ring leader called and another witch raised her hands and a body of water as large as the Pacific Ocean rose out of the ground. "Go!!" all the witches switched and shared they're powers with the one water elemental as she threw that body of water at Gihani. Gihani coughed up water, "Witches hear me!!" "attack 3!!" the ringleader called another witch now receiving the powers lifted all of the water from the ground and turned it to ice in the form of a spear and stabbed Gihani with it several times. "Attack 4!" Gihani was badly injured and was holding his own gut. The ten witches lifted up the ringleader and then formed a tight circle around her all they're backs together. "Gihani you have attacked our people you have killed many and now you will pay for your treason on your own kind!" the ring leader called. The others were chanting a powerful curse. "The pain has been done and now the deliver will be the receiver; montoria nitoko kitchodora kintasa." The town was covered with a spell making it look like just a big hill with a ghost town at the base a complicated entry tunnel was built and everything was in set for the town. "contomonary nosondo!" the witches lifted they're arms up they're fingers together pointed to the sky as they began to spin and a white light showed off of them. The ringleader came through the middle of the circle the other nine linked arms and different color lights came from each witch coming to the ringleader above them, she held her arm up her index and middle fingers together pointed upward and the rest of her fingers curled. As all of the other colors mixed into her, her entire body turned a bright white her clothes glowed, her skin shined, and her deep amber eyes turned white as she gained all of the power and life force of the others. "goodbye Gihani!!" she pointed her fingers between Gihani's eyes and a white beam came from her a mix of the other witches life force and power as well as hers the beam hit Gihani square and a bright light blinded all.

Chapter 1

Young Elizabeth Walker sits outside her prairie home in the middle of nowhere not far from town. Wild violets grew in the sun giving off that wonderful smell she so enjoyed. along with the fragrant smell of violets was the sweet smell of hay coming from the field not too far off and in her father's barn. Elizabeth laid back in the tall wild prairie grass she often laid in the field in the lazy Saturday afternoons, but today was special because it was the day before her birthday, she looked up at the clouds and imagined the next to come full of hugs, and presents, big or small it was all perfect. Elizabeth closed her eyes swearing that she could smell the cake baking in the oven. "Elizabeth come here please." Elizabeth's mother called to her from the house. "Coming mother!" Elizabeth called back to her as she got out of the grass, she could barely see over the tops of the bright purple violet heads, She went running toward the house panting from trying to push through. "Yes Mother?" Liz asked her mother as she stepped through the door. "Calm yourself child, no need to be breathless, supper is ready tell you father, and I feel ill I will not be eating with you two tonight." Mother stood tall but her face was pale her blond hair tied back almost looked brown, her hands were also shaking. "Alright mother I will tell him." Mother smiled her best smile but yet even that seemed a bit ill. Mother hugged her daughter and went into the back bedroom. Liz ran out of the house and to the edge of the corn field. "Father, Mother says supper is ready!" Liz called into the field. "Alright Liz I will be there in a minute!" her father's deep voice called back. Liz ran back to the house to set the table.

Later her father came in and sat down. "Liz where is your mother?" Liz sat down. "Oh she said she was feeling ill so she will not be eating with us this evening." Her father nodded in understanding. He did not feel to well himself but the farm work had to be done. After dinner they both cleaned up the dishes and Father went to bed, but noticed something was wrong with Mother, he picked her up and drove her to town. "Elizabeth lock the door put the cook stove on low, and turn the kerosene lamps to low and go to bed on time." "Yes father." Elizabeth said as she watched father carry mother outside wrapped in a quilt.

At the doctors office the doctor found that Mother was dieing and also found that Father was dieing as well Mother was too far to save and father wasn't too far behind her. He drove all the way home and walked into the house. Liz was sitting there in the rocker hemming a ripped sleeve seam. "Father I know you said to go to bed but I was afraid for you and Mother." Father nodded and kissed his daughter goodnight. "Alright my child, now get to bed soon." Liz was surprised Father was never so lenient about going to bed. "Yes father I will finish this sleeve then I will go to bed." He stood at the entrance to his room and looked back at his daughter. "And remember that I and your mother will always love you." Her father kissed the top of her head and carried his wife into they're room, and went to bed making sure that she was warm in the summer night air and then curled up next to her and fell asleep.

Liz finished her sleeve then put away her needle and thread then quietly went up into the attic and changed into her night gown and crawled into bed.

Liz awoke late the next morning hearing voices down stairs. "They died sometime in the night,…." An older, male voice said sounding like the priest from church. "What about they're daughter? What will we do with her?" A younger voice said Liz recognized it as Mr. Johnson who owned another farm a few miles north. "We'll find some family for her to live with." The older voice said quietly, he was pained and there was also a slight hint of grief in his voice. "We're the only ones." Liz said standing on the steps to the attic. "My parents were only children as far as I was told about they're families." Mr. Johnson frowned. "Your father had a sister, he mentioned her once but never spoke of her again." Liz was surprised she had never met grandparents, or any aunts or uncles and when she asked mother would tell her that her grandparents died before she was born and that they were only children, why had Mother lied to her? Maybe she didn't know father had a sister, but she knew everything about Father and he couldn't keep secrets very well. "I guess I will live with her then?" Suddenly she was hit with remorse, it had finally sunk in, her parents were dead and there was nothing she could have done to stop it. "Yes I know where she lives your father said once that she lived in Idocmonra but when I asked where that was he didn't say anymore." Liz's mind suddenly went to the farm and the livestock. "What about our possessions?" Mr. Johnson nodded. "I will take care of it until you become of age." Liz nodded. "I'll get my things." Mr. Johnson stopped her, "Liz I won't be able to get a ticket to this Idocmonra place for a few more days, and wouldn't you want to be present at your parent's funeral?" Liz nodded she went upstairs to change and do the chores. Liz came down the stairs and lit the cook stove like she had seen mother do, to start breakfast even if it was late. She was miserable all morning, she made her bed, swept the floor, blacked the cook stove, worked on the quilt mother had been working on, and mended all of the mending before mid day

Mr. Johnson came by when the sun was directly above in the sky. "Please Mr. Johnson come in." he smiled and stepped inside. "Mrs. Johnson made you an apple pie, she knows it's your favorite." Normally Liz would have jumped in his arms and eaten the pie in less than 30 seconds, but yet she was the lady of the house now she had to remain proper, she was only 15. She took the pie and gave a small smile. "Thank you Mr. Johnson I will surely enjoy your wife's gift this evening." She left the door open for Mr. Johnson to come in and put the pie on the counter in the kitchen. "So Elizabeth how are you doing?" He asked sitting in the small living room Liz tried to put on a fake smile. "Oh well, or about as well as expected thank you." her lie was caught. "Liz I know your not doing too well in this big empty house. The grave is already dug, the funeral is tomorrow. Would you like to come with me for the night?" Mr. Johnson's kind eyes showed great pity even if he did try to hide it Liz saw it. "I appreciate your offer Mr. Johnson but I still have a few more things to pack before I can leave." She had a tone in her voice that would have made Mother scold her. Mr. Johnson nodded. "I will leave you to your packing then." He stood and headed for the door. "Be careful Mr. Johnson I believe a storm is coming." He tipped his hat and left.

Chapter 2

Mr. Johnson knocked on the door early the next morning, Liz turned from looking into the mirror hanging in the living room, she was tying the last of her black sun bonnet. "Come in Mr. Johnson." The door opened, Mr. Johnson looked at her one lonely trunk sitting by the door. "Is this it child?" He asked questionably watching Liz's eyes as they started to tear up. She nodded quietly, "Yes Mr. Johnson that is all of my things." Liz's black dress skidded along the ground; its many petty coats puffed it out slightly showing many layers. Mr. Johnson nodded slightly and picked up the heavy trunk containing all of the families' precious items that couldn't dare be left. Liz followed him outside and got up into the wagon seat. They drove quietly into town and to the cemetery, there all of the town awaited her arrival. Everybody was wearing black just how it was suppose to be, Liz stepped down from the wagon seat with Mr. Johnson's help, she stepped onto the green grass and tried not to cry, as she passed everybody nodded to her or tipped their hats some of the smaller children stood straight and tall trying to be brave. Tears ran down Liz's face as she held her head up high, the father of the church in town walked up to her and shook her hand. "It is a nice day isn't it?" The priest asked her. She nodded afraid that if she opened her mouth she would cry. He gave her arm a light squeeze. "Don't worry child, they're in a better place." Liz nodded. "Yes father." Was all she could manage with out the tears irrupting into bawls of pain and sorrow, Liz sat down in the chair in front of the twin wooden caskets. Everyone followed her lead and sat down in the row behind her and the two rows on the other side of the caskets. The first row was always reserved for family. "We are gathered here today not only to say goodbye to two wonderful people of the community but also to remember them for they're accomplishments, Eric and Katlin were two wonderful parents to they're daughter Elizabeth, and were very active in the church, and had a very happy marriage, I had seen them around a lot in they're lives, helping out in the grocery store, helping in the tailors and helping manage the saloon. This sad event in they're happy lives will always be remembered as not just saying goodbye to them but also saying hello to another recognized set of heroes, Eric gave shelter to the Marks when they're farm went under," Mr. Mark tipped his hat to Liz to show his respect. "Katlin would bake and cook non-stop for the thanksgiving potluck at the church, all the time they had that wasn't used up in managing the farm and cooking and cleaning and rising they're beautiful daughter, was given to the community, if it wasn't for them some of us wouldn't even be alive. Now before us they are laid to rest, is there anything anybody would like to say?" at first there was silence. "I would like to say a few words." Liz said as she stood, the priest nodded ands stepped back for her. "Thank you Father for that wonderful speech, and now I would like to say a small one of my own: My parents were not heroes they were not saviors, they were just people with good hearts and I hope that on this day all of you or most of you will follow they're example and teach your children what my parents taught me; give what you can spare, and if there is nothing give what you have. My parents were normal people just like you and they did everything they could to help everybody, I'm sure father can remember the time my father donated twenty-two dollars and fifty cents before the church was built, that was from selling two cows, three horses, and ten chickens his whole life stock for that year except for an ox and one horse. Which proves my parents saying, another point , My mother, at Christmas last year, to the potluck she brought in a whole Christmas dinner with all of the luxuries of a rich man's table, several turkeys, lots of ham, so many potato's I have never seen so many potato's in my life, she worked for weeks on that dinner, to give back, to celebrate and bring the town together like the big family we are, thanks to my mother children were born, I'm sure Mrs. Willes remembers my mother being her mid-wife, I do, I am to take my leave on this day to live with other family I have received many offers from most of you to let me live with you and stay in town, I am sorry to say that I will not take those offers I will be out of town by sun down, I thank you all for coming here on this day to show your support and care for my parents, thank you." she stepped down and the priest stood up again. "Anybody else?" there were some whispers but nobody stood. after a few seconds Liz stood up and picked up some of the dirt that wasn't too far away in a pile, walked over and tossed it onto the coffins she turned looked at everybody and walked towards the wagon as she passed she heard whispers. "She is only 15 why did she have to go through this?" "She is a brave girl." "Bless her heart." She continued to walk until she was at the wagon and was ready to step inside and drive away.

The train station was on the other side of town and would be an easy ride. "I got the ticket already so all you will have to do is hand the ticket to the clerk and walk through the gate and get on the train that has the same number as your ticket." Liz nodded she had not been on a train before and was excited to go on one but the horrible reasons for having to be on it equalized the excitement if not killed it completely. Mr. Johnson pulled up to the train station and helped Liz out and went on to the back of the wagon to unload her trunk. "Thank you Mr. Johnson." Liz said quietly as she stood on the wood next to the wagon, Mr. Johnson looked up and stood up. "Now Liz, remember that no matter how bad it gets, you will make it through you hear?" Liz nodded taking his words as simple advice. He put the trunk on the wooden station platform and tipped his hat. "If you need anything Ms. Walker you know where to find me." Liz smiled at the fact that he has called her Ms. Walker instead of Liz like he usually did. "Thank you for driving me." Mr. Johnson was already in his wagon; he tipped his hat again and drove away.

Liz walked up to the clerks counter but found it empty so she walked on past the other side of the counter and sat on a bench looking out towards the tracks. Suddenly the sun clouded over in the cloudless sky. Liz looked up and saw this and was surprised then suddenly heard the whistle of a train sitting in the station she hadn't even heard it pull up. The boarding door opened and a boy about her age stepped out and looked around the lonely station, the boy's dark brown head turned and saw her and took a few steps closer. "Are you Elizabeth Walker?" Liz nodded. "Oh here all aboard then, don't worry about your trunk I'll take care of it." Elizabeth nodded and went slowly up the steps into the passenger car. The boy looked around, finding that nobody was around he snapped his finger and the trunk on its own picked itself up floated over to the cargo car of the train and put itself away.

Liz was expecting to find the passenger car full of people traveling to this Idocmonra place, but to her amazement she found that the entire car was empty. The boy appeared behind her. "Just take a seat anywhere." Liz nodded and took the isle seat about three rows down from the door. "By the way I'm James Peterson." The boy said as he tapped on the door that probably signaled the engineer to go ahead and start on the journey to Idocmonra because soon after the train pulled out of the station. James came and sat in the isle seat of the row in front of her with his body turned to face her. "So why are you going to Idocmonra?" He asked her watching her facial expressions very closely. Liz just looked around the car of the train. "I don't want to talk about it." her voice showed she was pained to say anything.

"Oh I'm sorry about whatever happened, But Idocmonra isn't at all bad it's the only place that people like you and me fit in to this world." Liz was puzzled she tilted her head in question. "What do you mean we?" He just smiled. "Never mind, I'm sorry about what happened, I live with my parents just outside for town in the house on the hill, I'll be your friend if you be mine, do we have an accord?" he held out his hand to her but she just turned away. "I am in no position to make any accords." She liked this guy, but maybe it was because she was still torn by the fact that her parents were dead, but he did seem sweet to her not to mention nice and good looking, but there seemed to be something more interesting to him than what met the eye. "But I would like some friends though, I didn't have any my own age in my home town." Liz said quietly. James seemed to be amazed. "Really? A young beauty like you I would expect to be courting already." James said his surprise written all over his face. Liz looked away. "not when you come from a poor family." James looked at her worriedly. "Poor?" he said questionably as if he had thought that she wasn't poor at all. The train stopped and James stood up. "Oh we're here, your trunk will be waiting for you. To get into Idocmonra answer this riddle; By the light of the lamp, turn the suns to reach twelve where its criminals' hell and an innocence heaven." Liz was puzzled she was great at riddles but this one stumped her. She stepped off of the steps then the train began to pull away. "wait James! What does it mean?!" James was already waving goodbye to her.

Chapter3

Liz turned around and looked at the surrounding buildings, she noticed something quiet odd about this town that wasn't like her home town but she couldn't put her finger on it, but then she realized that it was a ghost town, everything was old and covered in a thick layer of dust giving it an old musty smell. Liz sighed. "right now I know why nobody knows where or what Idocmonra is, because it's a ghost town." Her voice echoed slightly she shook her head and turns her thoughts away. "Now about this riddle,…..By the light of a lamp….okay well by that part I can tell that I have to find a lantern or wait until dark……..lets try finding the lamp first huh?" she asked herself as she headed towards the building that it was an old saloon. But to her disbelieve there was not a lantern in there or in any other building, she searched all day for a lamp until she came upon the building that could have been at one point the sheriff's office. On the outside hanging on a nail on the door frame was a lantern. "Mental note: always check the sheriffs office, lamp found,..…by the light of the lamp turn the sun to reach twelve,….." Liz looked around. "Turn, turn something that can be turned……" She moved the chair that sat under the lamp, and found a little flat knob like object on the wall. The outer lip of it had numbers and flames like the sun, it looked a lot like a clock going from one to twelve in a clockwise arrangement the inner part was a pointer carved into clay and laid with some sort of shinny metal, the point of the arrow was pointed to six, Liz smiled and took hold of the pointer and turned it to twelve. There was silence for a second, the quiet was suddenly broken when a large clunking sound erupted it from inside. Liz being the curious teenager she was went to see what made the noise inside, she walked around the room finding creaky spots in the wooden floor. Liz walked up to the dusty desk that she presumed to be the sheriff's then saw a trap door out of the corner of her eye under the pushed in chair. After pulling the chair out and getting a bit closer to the door she found that there were two large locks on the door and one was locked on the door where it was probably suppose to be but the other was unlocked on the floor by the door which probably made the clunking sound. Liz shrugged but at closer examination of the locks found that the locks had no key holes, she just saw it as strange and walked back outside to find the second sun that she was suppose to turn, she moved the chair more but found the wall empty, she searched the entire wall but found nothing. After about three hours she gave up and leaned against the doorframe. "Stupid suns!" she said in frustration and batted the lamp away from her head, but instead of the lamp swinging back and hitting her it just hung there sideways in the air. Under the lamp was the second sun, Liz smiled as she saw the sun with the pointer turned to six, she turned the pointer to twelve and heard a second clicking sound, she ran back to the trapdoor and found that the second lock was unlocked and was also sitting on the floor but there was a strange soft glowing light around the edge as if the door opening had unlocked something magical. Liz was suddenly drawn to it as if the light needed her and was pulling her in to it. She lifted the lid were the light faded and she could see down some steps and a torch down below and a little ways down into a tunnel. Liz softly went down the small steps to the torch having to bend down so she wouldn't hit her head on the ceiling. She reached out and touched the torch and heard the loud slap of the trap door above her closing.

She ran back and tried to push up but she heard the locks click closed on the latches. "No it's locked!!" Liz tried to break the old door but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly behind her she heard a small but slightly annoyed voice. "Are you Elizabeth Walker?" Liz turned and saw a small girl about half her size. The girl wore all black with straps tied tightly around her upper arms also black showing her green eyes as the only color that wasn't black the sleeves of her dress ended just as they came over her shoulders then her black straps then her bare elbow then what looked like fishnet that was attached to her ring on her middle finger and came over the top of her hand like a sleeve all black, her dark brown hair hung from being cut too short. "Yes I am who are you? Do you know how to get to Idocmonra?" The girl smiled. "I'm Luna Lamora I'm your adopted cousin. Yes I do know how to get to Idocmonra I live there." Liz thought that the girl was strange but then she did look to be almost 12 maybe she was acting out ahead of time. Luna shook her head then turned and rather swiftly in her heeled boots walked down the tunnel. "So how do we get into Idocmonra?" Liz asked finally getting around the fact that she had a cousin. "Just follow the tunnel, my mother wanted me to make sure you were okay." Liz smiled and wondered if her aunt was anything like her mother. "So what should I call your mom?" Liz asked finally catching up to the strange girl. "Well I guess you could call her Mother Walker, that's what everybody calls her, she is almost 86 years old she is a historical figure the oldest witch in all of recorded time, most likely everybody will call you Lady Walker because of your blood." Luna's voice was admiring and distant when she was talking about Mother Walker being the oldest witch in time, but as soon as the conversation turned to blood and titles her voice went sour and cold towards Liz. Liz wanted to know more. "What do the townspeople call you?" Luna walked on her eyes focused on the turns of the tunnel. "I'm not a Walker by blood so I don't get a title." Luna now seemed colder towards her than ever. "Well then how old are you?" Luna answered quietly. "Nine, I turn ten in six months." Luna kept her head down as if she didn't even want to see Liz. "Oh we forgot my trunk, its still above ground." Luna didn't look up. "I took care of it already." Luna's voice was dull with a hint of hate. "Oh…Okay….how long until we get there?" Luna just walked on. "Not much longer."

They both walked on for a while until they came to a brick wall. "Wait it's just a brick wall." Luna just rolled her hazel eyes and tapped a few of the bricks as they brightened and faded away and revealed a busy street behind it. Liz stopped in her tracks, surprised and a bit scared about what she saw in front of her. The buildings were painted in different shades of green, brown where the paint was chipping off because of age, gold letters were on the fronts of the stores and other small buildings, and rough cobble stones ran the streets. You couldn't tell if they were cobbled or not because there were too many carts being pulled by horses the town was filled with sounds of horse hooves, children playing, mothers scolding the children, the poor on the side of the street clinking they're cups begging for some change, vender owners standing at they're booths trying to sell some jewels among other trinkets, the sound of razors from the barber shop, but the town also had its smells, horse manure, sometimes a whiff of wet fur, and smoke from the poor burning things in the alleys to keep the bitter cold away. The thing that got Liz's attention the most was the people that were living in this town, all of different shapes, sizes, colors, and species. Liz didn't realize that they were different until Luna took her hand. "Come on! Mother Walker is waiting." Elizabeth walked on looking at the entire town she could see. A women passed by, Liz stared as she realized that the women had a tail. "Come on you two we have to get home before your father does." The women had a hold of two kitten/children with the same ears, whiskers, and tail. Luna tugged on Liz, "Come on Mother Walker is going to be angry with us." Liz was in a dazed state. "That lady had a tail." Luna rolled her eyes again. "Yes, yes a lot of people here have tails, come on." Luna dragged her through the crowd. "Out of the way!! Witches coming through!!" other creatures ahead of them slowly parted for them, Liz looked around almost scared but yet oddly calm at what she saw around her sea creatures, dragons, warlocks, imps, elves, trolls, pixies, cat people, dog people, snake people, ghosts, vampires, zombies, werewolves, and so many others that she couldn't identify because Luna was pulling her through the crowd so fast. Liz came close to Luna. "Why are there no humans here?" Liz asked realizing she hadn't seen any humans at all. "Humans don't live here….well none except you." Luna pushed onward through the crowd then suddenly crossed the street ducking and weaving through traffic almost getting run over and trampled twice. "Not much farther now…." Luna said taking a step back avoiding getting hit by about three centimeters then running dragging Liz along and dodging into an alley. "But we have to make a quick stop first." Luna said knocking on a door at the end of the alley, the door looked like it was even older than the building itself the plain oak had a downward groove that was filled with stains coming in all different colors, there were some red ones, some blue ones, and even some that looked a bit green.

A small sliding peep hole in the door opened near the top. "Yes?" asked a deep grumbling voice. "Al its Luna." The sliding door closed and the whole door opened. "Ah Little Luna, what can I do for you today?" Liz looked up in amazement; she had never seen a giant before nor had she ever heard one, the giants thundering voice hurt her ears, she couldn't even see the top of this guy's head no matter how far up she looked, the huge man bent down so he was almost face to face with Luna. "Did my tonic come in yet?" Luna asked in a 'we have business to take care of' tone. "Yep I do have it, its been in the back waiting for you….oh who is this?" the giant nodded to Liz. "She is just family I have to get her through this traffic and home before Mother Walker gets angry." Liz waved at the giant, and he gave a nice smile and waved back. "Well here you go Luna," the giant handed her a small vial, "Thanks Al." Luna had already turned to leave. "You two be safe out there." Al called back. "It was nice meeting you." Liz said then ran off to catch up with Luna. "Come on Lizzy girl Mother Walker is waiting." Luna pulled her back out into the crowd.

Soon they came to the end of the street where it was no longer paved, but just mere grass. The beaten road at the side of them soon turned into a split. One road went straight and up while the other curved around behind them, at the end of the straight road was a bright house that looked more like a castle. But when Liz looked behind her she saw that the road went behind them and up to another hill opposite the nice castle on top of this hill was a castle all to its self but yet it seemed to have a darker aura to it. Luna rolled her eyes and walked to the left towards the bright house. Liz ran and caught up with her. "Luna what was that we had to stop and get?" Luna turned defensive and sour. "None of your business!" Liz was quite for a minute. "Luna, how come we didn't see any other witches in town? We saw every other creature possible." Luna took a shallow breath. "Witches are a dieing breed, there aren't very many left." Luna's voice was soft and slightly friendly. "Why?" Luna grew sour again. "You will have to ask Mother Walker about that." They were silent again until they reached the house. Luna just walked into the back door into the kitchen. "Mother Walker, I'm back she made it okay." Liz just stood at the door way while Luna went off through another door. There was the ticking of what she though was the sound of a clock.

a small rustling upstairs, there was a large thundering sound like somebody running down stairs, a sharp slipping sound as if trying to make a sharp turn on slippery floor. Then through the door came a slightly taller, thinner, black haired woman, a very large smile on her rather pale face. Her dark brown eyes showed bright with joy as she opened her arms to Liz. "Oh Liz it's so good to see you again!!" Liz was surprisingly overpowered by a strong embrace. "I don't suppose your Mother Walker?" Liz asked hopping that asking that would make the woman to let her go. Luckily the woman did. "Oh no I couldn't possible be Mother Walker, I'm you cousin,…..well adopted cousin Vera." Liz was getting worried that she would always meet more and more cousins and never meet her aunt, "Mother Walker is coming she is older now, she doesn't move as fast as she use to." The door opened again this time there was an older women standing there. "Vera is that Liz? Let me look at her, last I saw her she was a newborn." The older woman Liz took to be as Mother Walker stepped slowly forward, Gray and white hair tired back in a bun lose on the back of her head. Her grey, old, tied eyes met Liz's young, lively, blue ones. "My, you're as beautiful as your mother." There was a lingering silence for a minute. "Thank you, she was a very beautiful woman," Liz stated tears slipping out of her eyes. Vera even piped up. "She even talks like her." The older women held Liz's face lightly. "There, there child, no need for tears, I am your aunt Kira, call me Mother Walker if you wish." Liz now trying to get her thoughts away from her mother wondered why her aunt was so old, her father wasn't old when he died. "I know what your thinking Liz, Why am I so old when your father was so young? I was 45 when your father was born." Liz nodded wondering how she had known what she was thinking. "Liz I'm telepathic, I can read your mind. It's a witch's ability like mine your mothers, Vera's and yours." The old women smiled sweetly but suddenly her smile vanished, "You didn't know?" Mother Walker's voice was different as if she was trying to interrogate Liz, but yet she didn't seem surprised, but Vera sure was. "What you didn't even know you were a witch?!?!?!" Liz stood some what confused, but yet now she remembered back a few years, back home with her parents. She had pulled one of her mother's cook books off the shelf and was reading it and noticed it had some strange ingredients. "Mother, what kind of cook book is this?" She held the book up to her mother. "Its not a cook book honey now go outside and play." Her mother had patted her on the shoulder and sent her away. Liz also remembered a time during the winter, a blizzard had just hit hard, the ground was covered in snow, and she was playing outside in her father's footprints, mother walked by to go help father in the barn, Liz went to step in her mother's footprints like she did her mothers, and fell as soon as she did, but not because the snow had condensed under her foot but because there was no snow at all, in the shape of her mother's shoe was a hole all the way to the ground with even some green grass at the bottom and some daises. At the time she thought it strange but really didn't give it much thought.

"Your mother was a witch too Liz." Mother Walker smiled there was a glint in her eyes that reminded Liz of her mother.

Chapter 4

"I know you had a long, hard day. My dearest Vera will take you to your tower room." the older woman stepped to the side to let Liz pass her, holding out her arm palm up much like a waiter does at a five star restaurant would do. Liz slipped past her and followed Vera out the door. "I hope you like it here Liz, It's a nice town and everybody knows you already." Vera said turning into the large foyer which made Liz's eyes wide in wonder. Above on the ceiling there were beautifully carved stars looking exactly like the night sky, around the top of the walls were wonderful Elvin symbols and leafy deigns, but that's not what caught Liz's attention the most, the large solid oak steps on the stairs were covered in a dark forest green carpet. That came down the steps and went off to the front door. The oak itself seemed enchanted. Liz touched it and got a tingling, cool, mysterious sensation as if the house was alive. "Liz are you coming? I know the foyer is beautiful but still you can't live in it." Vera smiled Liz looked up and Vera was already half way up the steps and she hadn't taken the first step. "Yes I'm coming." She took a few steps up assuring Vera that she was coming.

They took a few steps from the stairs down the left corridor to a door at the very end. The other doors were of solid oak with beautiful designs, but the door Vera reached out for was made out of just plain timber nothing much to it. The handle of the door was long and of the classic French style Liz was always used to the small circular door knobs and found it very interesting, the handle was covered in a design that reminded her of a giant vine covered wall but it had a strange symbol on it, it looked like a bunch a question makes with they're dots on the side under the curved top they were all facing different directions like a compass rose on a map and in the middle of the question marks was a star that looked a lot like the star of David but she recognized it as the Wicca star. "Vera what does that symbol mean?" Liz asked as she reached for the handle. "Oh this? It's the witch mark." Vera outlined the symbol with her finger, as her finger passed a light appeared in the groves she traced. "All witches are born with it." Vera explained showing Liz the faint one on the back of her neck it seemed like an old over healing brand than anything. Liz remembered her mother had a birthmark like that on her shoulder blade but remembered that her mother's looked more like a brand than anything. Vera smiled. "Yours is on your ankle." Liz looked down at the odd birthmark on her ankle, Liz smiled. "I was always ashamed and afraid of it." Vera smiled and touched the center of the star, the handle clicked and the door opened.

Vera stepped inside the room and started up the old wooden steps. "Why were you ashamed of it?" Liz was looking around at the dust and cobwebs that littered the stairs. "I didn't know what it meant." Vera stopped a few steps ahead. "It means you're a witch." Liz smiled; she liked that idea a little bit. "Your room is up these steps." She pointed up the spiral stair case where a small light showed from above. "Won't you come with me the rest of the way?" Liz asked looking up the steps at the cobwebs. "I cant, I have work to do." Vera smiled at Liz's frightened look "Don't worry you will be fine." Liz looked up a minute more then heard the door close. "Vera?" Liz looked back and Vera was gone and all was silent, Liz looked back up the old wooden steps. She hadn't realized how much the stairs creaked when she was with Vera. With every step she took a different tone of creak sounded. Soon she came to a stain glass window that had let in the light she had seen below, that had refracted off the walls of the narrow staircase.

The walls of the spiral stair case was paneled from the waist down and it stayed that way no matter if you took a step or not, the individual panels were made of a polished oak set then on top was a clear glazed pine that showed brightly against the dark old oak. The whole stairwell was so narrow that it made her a bit cluster phobic.

Liz had almost passed the window before she realized that the symbol that was in the door handle and appeared on her and Vera as birthmarks was designed in the window's glass Liz smiled slightly she was liking this place more and more, all of her life she had felt like she was out of place like she didn't belong but now that she was here she was felling at home for the first time in her life, like she belonged, like here she had a chance of fitting in, she always knew there was some thing special about her but could never put her finger on it.

As she continued up the stairs she realized that the creaking suddenly turned to thuds and a bit of scuffing from the bottom of her shoes. Liz looked down at the steps and realized that they were no longer made of wood, but of stone instead. "Well that's interesting." With that she disregarded it as nothing and went further on up the now stone steps. Soon she realized that she was starting to see less and less wood and more and more stone, soon she observed she was completely surrounded by stones no wood at all. She felt a bit like she was in a European castle, then suddenly she took a step but there was just air no other step, she realized that she had been partially day dreaming and didn't seem to notice that the stairs had ended into a small hall way, then further on into a wall of cobwebs.

Liz stopped and sighed. "Oh please…..for goodness sakes!!" She reached out her hands and started going through it. The webs were way too old to still have spiders in them but Liz still couldn't help worry. She just closed her eyes, convinced herself that there were no spiders in it then headed in to peel the cobwebs down. After a few minutes which felt like eternity she touched something solid, it wasn't stringy or cold, but it was hard and warm, at first only her fingers touched it, she took a step forward and laid her entire hand on it palm and all on the warm wood, she opened her eyes and saw that it was a door she reached down and jiggled the handle, it would turn but not open. She became suddenly frightened Vera hadn't told her any magic words to open the door. Liz remembered that Vera had traced the birthmarks into the door handle to open the door to the staircase. Liz looked around for the carved symbol, on the bolt side of the long French style handle was the symbol warn down and old like it had been used many times and needed to be re-carved. Liz wondered how Vera did it but didn't remember her saying anything that sounded odd like magic words. "Well here goes nothing." Liz said as she outlined the symbol on the carved wood, as her fingers went along the carving appeared in a white, instead of the yellow that appeared for Vera down stairs. She drew in the question marks and they're dots to they're sides, and moved on to the star in the middle that she took to be the pentagram the older witch symbol from back east. She drew the last line of the symbol and pulled her finger away expecting it to just open because she didn't remember Vera doing anything else, she remembered back and smiled remembering that Vera had touched the middle of the star and did so. The door clicked and the white lines of the symbol disappeared. Liz gripped the handle with her right hand to open the door but was engulfed with a vision as soon as she touched it, there was a loud zapping sound and a white light coming from the door handle filling the small stair well like a whip cream in a can, for a split second shooting Liz away from the door and down the stairs.

Vera picked up the dirty clothes out of Luna's room; Luna sat on her bed reading her book. "Can I get some help?" Vera asked a slight hint of anger in it. Luna shook her head. "No." Vera shook her own head, putting the shirt she had in her hand in her basket. Luna got up as Vera went to leave the room. Luna snatched the shirt out of Vera's basket and dropped it on the floor. "You missed some." She said pointing at the shirt on the floor. Vera turned, recognized the shirt and went to pick it up. Luna kicked it away from her. "Opps sorry." She said sarcastically as she walked away. Vera snatched up the shirt and put it in the basket and stepped out the door when she heard a crash behind the plain oak door she had left Liz behind, Vera was suddenly frightened, she dropped her basket and ran to the door, stabbing the center of the star with her finger it was an emergency entrance secret only for this room she flung open the door on the floor in front of her was Liz, her right hand and her head bleeding. "Liz!" Vera screamed and went to her side, her eyes were open slightly and she was seeing double. "The door, the door." was all she could get out before the world went black.

Chapter 5

Liz awoke to a cool touch on her cheek; she moved her head and opened her eyes. "Mother Walker! Luna! She's awake!" Vera called over her shoulder. "So?" Luna asked in her usual manner reading her book on an over stuffed armchair. Mother Walker walked into the room slowly her eyes and straightened posture showed that she was very tense. "Vera, she is a wake now there is no need to tend to her any longer." Mother Walker also had a tense voice like she was afraid of something; Vera nodded as she stood up to leave. "Luna come on." Vera said to Luna as she passed the very over stuffed, squishy, forest green armchair. "But my book," Luna whined. "GO LUNA!" Mother Walker said in such a tone it was like she was yelling but hadn't raised her voice at all. Luna now surprised got up and quickly left the room without question. As soon as Vera and Luna were out of the room and the door was closed Mother Walker stepped forward menacingly as if she knew something and was afraid of it. "Tell me what you saw child." Liz was confused. Mother Walker had called her 'Liz' the whole time she was here why was she calling her 'child' "Tell me what you saw!" Mother Walker repeated angrily. "What do you mean" Liz asked thinking that it probably was different than seeing Vera when she opened her eyes. "The white light blinded you, when Vera found you your eyes were silver the sign of a vision what did you see?"

Liz nodded showing that she understood. "I saw three sisters, one was a red head," as she remembered she found that there was a nasty headache developing behind her eyes. "There was a blond, and then a brunette; they were fighting, fighting something bad. Then there was a laugh and the red head threw up her hands like this." Liz held up her hands at arms length diagonally above her, fingers spread wide. "And then she said something like." Mother Walker cut her sentence short. "I don't want to know what she said." Liz found her tone strange like she already knew what the red head was going to say. "Then this white bubble came around them and the blond told the brunette to run as if the brunette was a younger sibling,…" she could see the vision playing in front of her eyes now like a movie. " The brunette said that she wouldn't leave she wanted to fight the Gahani with them, but the red head said that the spell wasn't going to hold up for much longer and the blond pushed the brunette out of the door and put a spell on it to lock it from the inside and the spell would only ware off when the Gahani thing was gone, but that's all I saw."

The vision disappeared and Liz saw Mother Walker clinging to the wall in tears, her long dress of dark purple hiding her wrinkled body. "Mother Walker, you were the brunette in the vision weren't you?" the older women nodded not saying a word in fear of bursting into sobs. "Mother Walker what happened to them? What happened to your sisters?" Mother Walker blinked back tears. "They were destroyed along with the rest of the witches in town. They all died in so many different ways that all looked like accidents that the police never connected it as murders until the city had to build a new cemetery. They all died with they're eyes open they're Irises were golden showing a violent death, they all died in different ways, but they had all been known to be much older than when they had died, like the day before they had been seen with wrinkles and old skin but when they were found dead they were young, back to how they looked when the most important things in they're lives happened, and a picture was always found in they're hands of them on that day of the event, they couldn't make sense of it, but they had me as a witness to my sisters deaths, the public called the murder creature the Gahani or evil creature. I saw it the dark smoke with eyes of flame, it sucked the life out of them when the shield broke just like all of the others then took the time to make it look like a suicide like they had cut each other's wrists as they're eyes turned gold, then it came after me, but I cursed the door to where it could not leave unless the door was opened by another using the locking symbol Vera showed you. On the higher door I left a warning spell on it, that vision that you saw that is a warning about that room. They never found the Gahani, I believe he is still out there, then your father was born, and I had to mother him because our mother died during the birth, I taught him all I knew, then he met your mother who wanted to show the humans that we weren't all bad, so they left Idocmonra and bought a farm, by then I was known as Mother Walker because I was the last known witch in the land, in the world then a little girl came to my door, Vera was only five at the time, I don't think she remembers I adopted her as my daughter, she was so cute, look here." Mother Walker walked over to the shelf full of pictures and picked up one that Liz could swear was in a different pose a second ago.

"This was the second day she was here, at first she only was here to take magic controlling schooling from me but she warmed up to me a bit more when she asked me about the tower after she had graduated from witching school. I was around fifty when Vera came and she found Luna on the street with her family a few years later, her parents and little baby Luna came to live with us. But soon her parents died leaving her in my care along with her werewolf needs. " Mother Walker took in a deep breath and took another picture off of the shelf, in the picture was Luna as a little werewolf toddler with little claws, and teeth, and little brown hair, her parents in werewolf form with her one holding her, the other tickling her.

"Mother Walker, why wasn't there any more witch babies born?" Mother Walker frowned, "My child there are witches in town, but they are not witch by blood, they're immortals or snake people that want to have something extra, there are schools that specialize in teaching magic. The graduating students are called Wicca because they're not witch by blood; the last witches are you and me." Liz was confused. "Vera she is a witch too right?" Mother Walker smiled slightly. "That you would have to ask her yourself." "Mother Walker you said my mother was a witch too, was she a witch by blood?" Mother Walker shook her head. "No your mother was an elemental she controlled all of the plants around her, but you got your grandmother's witching power, my mother's witching power. Your mother had a degree in witchery." Liz nodded and realized why she remembered the footprints in the snow.

"You are the youngest witch alive, and very powerful you may not know it right now but you will end up saving the world, magic of this degree can't possibly only be used for cleaning dishes." Liz gave a slight laugh with Mother Walker then let the silence go on a bit longer. "You will not return to the tower, you will stay with Vera in her room until further notice, your trunk is already there." She turned slightly to the door where she knew Vera and Luna were trying to listen in. "Vera please take Liz to your room." Vera opened the door, Liz hadn't realized how dark it had gotten in the room until the door was opened. The hall light poured into the room like coffee into a mug. Vera looked to Liz with a light smile, but upon seeing Mother Walker her smile faded also feeling the great pain she was feeling. "Come on Liz." They both walked quietly out of the room.

Chapter 6

That night Liz and Vera stayed up most of the night talking about the new school they were to attend the next day. "Will I need supplies?" Vera thought for a moment "Not really just a lunch but everything else is given to you in class." Liz was surprised she had always needed to bring a book or something when she went to school before. "And Luna told me how you kind of freaked out when you found out people here are not normal like having tails, so to help with that let me tell you a story about our ancestors." Liz loved stories but figured that this wasn't going to be like father's stories of the frog and the fly. "A long time ago all of us mystic creatures lived among humans but the humans found out about us and tried to kill us. One warlock joined the humans and created the Gahani a demon to destroy us, everybody was afraid and hid out here but 10 witches, your great, great grandmother, your great grandmother, my great, great grandmother, my great grandmother, Mother Walker's mother and others were brave enough to stand up to the Gahani they combined they're powers and erased the Gahani's memory of were the hidden city of the mystics is and created the ghost town you saw when you first came in and they also built the tunnel that can only be opened by a mystic of loyal intentions, but building this used up all of they're power force and had used up most of they're life plasma or life force, and destroyed them," Liz was confused. "If they were destroyed how is it that we're here?" Vera gave a light smile. "Magic really, we don't know which witch made the spell but as she died she cast a spell that would reincarnate the witches into babies so they would grow and live again, not knowing of what they had done in they're past life the witches grew up, got marred, then had they're children leading down to us." Liz looked around she liked Vera's story but found that her fathers stories were a lot more fun. "My power is seen as yellow showing that in the future I will be a big help to the next savior, even if I don't even get to see the savior," Liz was confused by that comment, "What do you mean?" "Well If I marry, and I die, and my child lives and my child knows my teachings and lives by my intentions, and she or he meets the savior and the savior is affected by my child's manner of being taught from me then I have affected the savior being the big help I am destined to be. And my power also shows that I am telekinetic, I can move things with my mind, and your power is white showing that you will be a savior and that you have all the physic abilities and all of the elemental abilities." Liz was slightly surprised her silvery, hazel eyes showed bright. "Really?" Vera nodded. "Ya I'll help you unlock them now earlier you said you had some of your mother's books." Liz nodded. "Ya." "What do they look like?"

Chapter 7

"They're white." Liz said as Vera smiled. "Okay we'll start tonight." As she spoke Liz's trunk opened. "Do you mind me going in to get them?" Liz shook her head watching the trunk in wonder as certain items in the trunk lifted then went back into its spot in the trunk. "How many are there?" Liz continued to stare. "Ten I believe." A white book was pulled out of the trunk and was placed in her hands. Then a couple more came counting ten books covered in white paper each with a word written in red letters saying 'Potions', 'Spells', 'Fire'. 'Ice', 'Water', 'Earth', 'Plant', 'Curses', 'Charms', and the last one read 'Repellents',

"Repellents? What does it mean by that?" Liz asked seeing the cover was much older that the others. "I don't know much about Repellents but I lave been told that they can be really dangerous so lets just put this one aside for now." The book lifted and moved to the trunk to where the lid opened and the book was put away neatly inside. "Now lets look at what you've got here…Potions…Charms…Curses, Wow I have never seen a book of curses before." Vera opened the book and read some of its contents. "Wow you need to stay away from the curses I wouldn't even be able to handle some of these…" Vera looked at a few more, the pages were yellow with age but the bold handwriting was as dark as ever as if it was just written some of them had chants some had motions some had ingredients some you only had to say a word to activate. After a few seconds Vera suddenly had the urge to use one.

She felt like the book was whispering to her to continue looking and flipping the pages. Then she turned to a curse that was used to create a demon creature to do your bidding and would never stop until the command was fulfilled she heard whispers in her head telling her to use this particular curse. '_use it on Liz, she took your spot on the stage, she took Mother Walker from you, kill her with the demon curse, she doesn't deserve to live._' Vera slammed to book closed. "Stay away from the curses that book has some major curses in it." the book floated and put itself away in the trunk. Liz was surprised at Vera's quick action, Vera had struck her as a calm relaxed person and now she was rushing to put a book away.

"Vera, what's wrong?" Vera found herself breathing hard. "Nothing, nothing at all, its getting late, lets go to bed." Vera crawled over the covers of her bed. Liz got off of Vera's bed and climbed into her own, the head of they're beds were together forming an 'L' shape. "Vera?" Vera had just put out the candle leaving them in darkness. "Yes?" Vera asked as she yawned getting comfortable. "Do you know anything about James Peterson?" Vera stared into the darkness around her. "Not really I know he goes to night school unless it's cloudy outside." Liz became interested as she remembered the sky clouding over as the train appeared to pick her up. "Why?" Vera shrugged but realized that Liz couldn't see her. "I don't know." It went silent after that. "But I do know he did live with the mayor." Liz laughed slightly then they both fell silent and they both fell into a sound sleep. Vera Dreamed of the book in the trunk calling her, Liz did something she had never done before, dream about a boy, James Peterson.

Chapter 8

Liz awoke to a light shake. "Liz wake up, we've got to hurry and eat breakfast." Vera was already dressed and heading towards the door. "Vera wait up!" Liz called as she slipped her dress over her head. "I can't tie my strings alone!" she called out as she heard Vera going down the corridor. "Yes you can see the strings tying themselves in your mind!" Vera called back as she turned the corner. Liz though hard and imagined the strings tightening and tying themselves and slowly but surely they tied themselves. "Liz come on!!" Vera yelled "And don't forget a jacket its suppose to be cold today!" Liz came running down the hall and around the corner to catch up to Vera, clutching her jacket.

"There you are I was beginning to worry about you two." Luna said sarcastically at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer. "Very funny Luna, where is Mother Walker?" Luna ignored Vera completely. "How did Lady Walker sleep?" Luna asked, Liz was reminded of a poisonous snake when Luna talked. "Luna back off, I will turn you into a frog!!" Luna smiled evilly. "What about you lady Walker? Are you going to turn me into a frog?" Liz kept her mouth shut. "Luna this is your last warning!" Luna continued to press. "Come on Lady Walker say something, turn me into a frog, or curse me!" Vera raised her hand as if she were going to throw a very large orange at Luna. "I told you!!" a very small yellow orb appeared in Vera's hand and quickly grew, and filled her curled fingers until it looked like an orange that wasn't quiet ripe yet.

Luna smiled at Vera as her eyes changed to orange from they're usual blue. Luna hunched over and long brown hairs came out of her body her hand and feet grew longer and her fingers became bony and her fingernails became claws. Vera's eyes narrowed as Luna looked up at her in full werewolf form. "Do your worst!!" the creature called up in a growling voice. Vera threw her spell, Luna jumped towards Liz her fangs dripping with drool and a horrid cry of victory escaping her werewolf lips as Vera's spell missed and hit the floor behind Luna. Liz put up her hands to try and protect herself and she closed her eyes waiting to fell the fangs ripping her neck to pieces

But there were no fangs, there was no pain. Liz opened her eyes slowly and saw that Luna was frozen in the air. She looked to Vera and saw her defeated look, she was also frozen, Liz shook her hand in front of Vera's eyes. "What did I do?" Liz asked aloud. "You froze time child." Mother Walker stood at the top of the stairs. Her white hair braided then twisted back into a bun. Liz was confused "How did I do that?" Mother Walker smiled. "Magic." Mother Walker looked to Vera and she moved again. "Whoa what happened?" she touched her forehead as if she had just come off of a really fast ride at the carnival. "I froze time." Liz answered as Vera stared at Luna. "You girls go I'll handle Luna, take your breakfast with you," Liz and Vera nodded and headed down the stairs, as soon as the door to the foyer closed they heard Luna hit the floor where Liz had stood and whimper in pain. "Luna what have I told you!!! no wolfing in the house!!" They heard a strange bone creaking sound. "Sorry Mother Walker." "To your room child and do not leave it until sun down, I will deal with you then." "Yes Mother Walker." Vera and Liz heard Luna go up the stairs and then closed the backdoor and hurried towards town.

Chapter 9

The two of them walked through town but everybody parted for them as if the where queens. "Vera, do people normally do this?" Vera shook her head to Liz's whispered question. "Your Lady Walker, the youngest witch in town and the last of the Walker line, if you don't have any kids then there no more witches ever." Liz gulped "I'm the last?" Vera nodded. "But you're a witch." Liz said now slightly confused because she thought that Vera was a witch. Vera shook her head no. "I'm Immortal with some Witch powers." Liz nodded no wonder Vera looked so young, she had realized over time that Vera was a lot older than she let on. "So I'm alone here, nobody is like me?" Vera continued to look forward as she walked. "You and Mother Walker, but she is 86 she will pass into the afterlife soon." Liz nodded and saw the school house as they turned the corner. The bell rang and Vera gulped. "Come on Mrs. Viper doesn't like her students being late." Liz was surprised. "Mrs. Viper?" Vera was pulling her along. "Yes our teacher." They ran into the door just as it closed. Liz went and took off her coat to hang on an empty hook on the wall then heard a small slithering sound on the hard wood floor.

"What issss thissss?" said a crud snakelike voice behind her, Liz instantly recognized the long 'S's and knew that her teacher was a snake person. "This is Elizabeth Walker Ms. Viper." Liz turned around and saw the women that was her new teacher, she was very long maybe about twelve feet tall if she stood on the tip of her long tail her scales all a different shade of green reminding Liz of a python she had seen in a book once. The woman was without legs just the long slithery tail the upper body stood upright on the strength of the muscles in the middle of the body and upper tail. A skirt was wrapped around the body and not too far above it was a blouse of short sleeves long scaled arms and hands held a very thick meter stick the face was cold and looked a bit heartless covered in scales but yet still looking human every few seconds a forked tongue would flash in and out of her mouth. "Really? Well I guessssss I can excussssse you for being late, but you Vera I expect better from you, go take your sssssseat, Msssssss. Elizabeth come with me." Ms. Viper held out her scaled hand, nicely trimmed fingernails continued on slightly past her fingers, Liz took a step closer. Ms. Viper turned and slithered out in front of the class keeping her upper body upright using the muscles in her tail to guild her and propel her forward her hand on Liz's back as she went forward. "Classss," the entire room went from small whispers to dead silence. "Thissss issss your new classsssmate, Elizabeth, tell ussss about yourssssself Elizabeth."

Ms. Viper moved away leaving Liz center stage. "Well, my name is Elizabeth Janet Walker," There were whispers already. "I am a witch," More whispers came. "I like living here in Idocmonra and I hope to be your friend." Liz smiled at the group that was her classmates, most of them she couldn't tell what species they were, some where spider girls, snake boys, or at least she though they were boys, some Elvin children where there troll children, some warlocks, some elementals, and then some that looked just normal which she thought were probably Immortals. "Quiet classs!!" Ms. Viper yelled in a slightly raised voice. "Thank you Elizabeth may I call you Liz?" Ms. Viper asked as she slithered toward Liz. "Yes please."

Ms. Viper smiled and showed two large fangs and then a row of human teeth. Liz returned her smile and nodded. "Please Liz tell me have you taken magic classsssessss before?" Ms. Viper's voice was hypothesizing. "No I have not ever taken magic classes before." Ms. Viper seemed to have slithered closer. "Where did you live before you lived here?" Ms. Viper asked in a hushed voice. "I lived with my parents among humans." The whole class gasped and Ms. Viper jumped as if something had been flying by and nearly hit her head. "Well I will have to place you with the younglingsssss, firssssst row pleasssse." Ms. Viper said shaking slightly. Liz nodded and went to sit down next to another girl who had ears like a cat and a tail. "Hi I'm Kayte." The girl said as Ms. Viper turned toward the board. "I'm Liz." Kayte smiled making her faint cat whiskers shine. "Classss 1 turn your booksssss to page 1." Kayte lifted the desk lid and pulled out a rather small text book. Liz did the same, following everything Kayte did.

"Alright classsssessss, read the assigned pagesss out of your booksssss." They heard the door open then shut Ms. Viper watched quietly her face showing great distaste the very end of her tail swishing across the floor showing that she wasn't too happy. James Peterson Walked into the room. "Jamesss? How nice of you to join ussss half way through the day." Ms. Viper's eyes and body language showed she was still very mad but her tail told that she wanted to eat him alive. "Ms. Viper I do apologize please let me find lunch for you today, live lunch, freshly caught, what do you say?" Ms. Viper was obviously very hungry. "Only thissss once, next time the sssssun issss clouded over I expect you here on time." James nodded. "yes ma'am." James walked up the aisle and dropped a folded paper on Liz's desk. She held it up. "James you dropped this." he turned and looked at her with those wonderful blue eyes. "Keep it." He winked at her. Liz turned back around Kayte was very excited. "You were talking to James Peterson!" Liz shrugged. "So?" Kayte went wide eyed which looked weird with her cat eyes. "So?! James Peterson is the hottest teen in town!" Liz smiled. "Really?" Kayte nodded. Liz looked at the folded paper in her hand, she slowly peeled open a corner and instantly saw his nice neat cursive handwriting. She read the note and smiled. "What does it say?!" Kayte asked when Ms. Viper wasn't looking. "It reads; 'If the sun is clouded over at lunch come outside and meet me behind the school house." Liz whispered to her friend quietly. Ms. Viper looked up. "Liz have you finished already? Tomorrow I expect four pages written on what you have read." Liz gulped and nodded. "Yes Ms. Viper." They both went silent until maybe an hour later.

"Alright classsssessss Lunch hour ssssstartssss now." The entire class got up and went outside for lunch. James went outside then around the building. Kayte took Liz's hand. "Go, go eat lunch there!" She pushed Liz around the corner of the building. James turned to look at her. "Elizabeth." He took a step forward and almost touched her face. "I have been meaning to talk to you but it's been sunny out recently so I couldn't come to your house." Liz was slightly confused. "What do you mean; it's been sunny so you couldn't find me?" He paused for a second, she hadn't figured out he wasn't human yet. "never mind I've had some work to do." Liz smiled. "Well I have been busy myself, getting use to my new home." He smiled as he watched her eyes. "I was hoping I could talk to you more." Liz had pulled an apple out of the bag that held her lunch she took a bite, James stopped as he saw something red dripping from her hand. He got the strange look on his face. "What?" Liz asked him seeing the look on his face. She felt a sharp pain in the palm of her hand. She gasped and dropped the apple holding her wrist. In the apple was a small sharp thorn. Her palm was soaked in blood. James gently took her hand and took out hid handkerchief and pressed it gently on her hand. "Lets not waist blood." He spoke quietly she realized her hand was healing and the blood was gone, the cut on her hand was shrinking. "Thank you." Liz said as she marveled at him, he gave a light smile.

Liz's look turned frightened as he smiled. "You're a vampire." She said slightly stepping away he covered his fangs. "No Elizabeth please." He said in a muffled voice. "You're trying to drain my blood." James shook his head and took hold of her arms. "Let me go!!!" "Elizabeth listen to me!!" she stood still in his arms now seeing his honest blue eyes. "I will not hurt you." She nodded. "I'm trying to change so I drink fruit juice not blood, I will not hurt you." He looked her in the eyes seeing her kind heart. "Please forgive me." Liz said feeling ashamed of her frightened feelings. James touched her face. "I'm just a witch James nothing more." She pulled away from his touch, "You will be great leader one day." She was locked in his eyes; she dug into her lunch bag. "Here," She pulled out a large grape fruit "Eat this I don't like grape fruit anyway." He smiled as he took the fruit from her the fangs still scared her a little but not as much as before. "Thank you Elizabeth," He sat down at the foot of the wall. She sat down with him watching him cut a line in the skin and peeled it, she had half expected him to just sink his fangs into it. "So what do your parents think of you trying to change your diet?" James had finished skinning the fruit and was ripping a piece off. "My Mother finds it disgusting but being who she is, doesn't say a word about it, but my father he argues with me on it, the only real jobs there are out there for a vampire is a prison executioner because we feed on blood, if we drank fruit juice instead not only would more jobs be available to us but our society would accept us better and we could have families with non-vampires without the temptation of blood, but my father doesn't seem to see that."

Chapter 10

He put the fruit slice in his mouth dug his fangs into the slice and sucked it dry to the point that it started to shrivel after a few seconds he took the slice out of his mouth. "Well that's an interesting taste,…..here you want the dried up part I don't eat the skins. I just drink the juice," he held out the dried out fruit to her. She took it. "It probably won't taste the same though." She popped it into her mouth and fond that it tasted as if it had been candied. "My parents are now purposely keeping me away from fruit now and they're trying to get me to drink blood by starving me out, well I'm slowly getting weaker because of it." Liz suddenly felt bad. "James come home with me today, we have a giant bowl of fruit in the kitchen and you can have as much as you want I know Mother Walker wouldn't mind." James smiled at her. She realized she was holding his hand and let go of it. "Thanks you Elizabeth," she smiled "Call me Liz." They both smiled Liz dumped out her lunch bag seeing what he could have out of it." Pick what you want." She said showing him what foods she had. "I couldn't take anymore, you have given me enough already." Liz smiled. "No, no go ahead I'm not hungry." She smiled again to reassure him, he just shook hid head. "Tell you what you help me get caught up on my magic and I'll bring you lunch, how does that sound?" He nodded slightly. "That's a fair trade if I ever saw one." Liz smiled

"Pick what you want and later you come with me and we'll work on the magic……..what's that?" Liz pointed to James's arm where it looked like he was being charred James moved and looked up. "The Sun!!!" James stood and got as close to the wall as he could. He held his arm in pain, "It burns!!" Liz stood in front of him as the sunlight crept over the toes of his shoes. The clouds had let the sun through a hole. The rays of the sun were reaching upward James's arms burned and started to smoke. Liz took off her jacket and covered him with it. "HELP!!" The rays were creeping up his shoulders, Ms. Viper came slithering around the corner and stood behind Liz higher so her shadow covered his entire body. "Liz take him to your housssssse assss sssssoon asssss it cloudsssss over again." In that second the sun disappeared. "Go I will notify hisss parentsss thissss evening." Ms. Viper slithered away, James dropped to his knees in pain. "Come on James." Liz helped him up. "Hurry before the sun comes out again." That got him going he was standing up and limping next to Liz towards Mother Walker's house. About half way there a string of sunlight appeared at they're feet James had his left arm over Liz's shoulder and his right hand gripping her hand his grip tightened. Liz blinked hard. "No!!!!" she put her right hand up into the air and everything froze. "What did you do?" James asked a second later blinking. "I froze time." She started forward again. "It doesn't last very long." James nodded and moved as fast as he could. Birds were stopped in flight, people were frozen in conversations then they suddenly came back to life Liz froze them again this time she felt a light pain in her chest.

James felt her wince. "Your using too much magic we'll use the shade of the buildings." They ducked into a canapé alley as time started again thugs jumped from trash cans, boxes and from roofs of the buildings on either side of the alley. "Give us your money!!!" Liz felt the pain in her chest nearly crippling. James hissed at them showing his large fangs. "Back up!!" the thug trolls smiled and a few grabbed crosses, others had holly water and garlic. The trolls threw holly water at they're feet James screamed a very high pitched wail of pain as he was struck on the back of the head with a bat rendering him unconscious, Liz ducked the bat. "Leave us alone!!" The trolls snickered. "Why what are you going to do to us?" Liz closed her eyes in frustration she remembered the kids in town before her parents died, they would tease her and throw rocks at her. "What are you going to do about it?" they would always ask, she hated it she came back out of her memories in a fiery she threw up her hands straight out in front of her, she began to lift into the air, James laid there knocked out on the ground. "Maracni!!" Liz screamed swirls of flame came out of her hands looking like two giant tornados sending the trolls running with burned butts. "we're sorry!!!" one of the trolls yelled as he ran way. Liz closed her hands into fists ending the spell she had cast without realizing it. The pain in her chest was unbearable she was gently being let down to the ground. James stood underneath waiting to catch her if need be. Liz leaned backward slightly she was barely conscious when James took hold of her, "Are you okay?" she asked her voice fading. "He nodded. "Yes, rest now I'll get you home." she tried to nod but her head slumped to the side into his burned arms.

Chapter 11

Liz awoke feeling a light kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see James's face smiling at her. "Are you okay?" she asked him quietly, he nodded. "Mother Walker was shopping in town when she saw us coming out of the alley and she saved us both." She noticed that only his left hand was bandaged, she tried to sit up to get a better look at it then realized that her chest was bandaged and the bandages showed off all of the cleavage she had acquired over the years. Both of her arms and her shoulders were bare of clothing. "Lay back down we don't want you losing anymore blood." He touched her shoulder and pressed lightly. She laid back obediently. "I was bleeding?" James nodded. "Yes but Mother Walker took care of it though I only cleaned the bandages." She nodded and felt a pain in her neck. She touched it and felt two small holes.

She scooted away from James. "You, You sucked my blood!!" She yelled in more surprise than anger. "No I didn't I sucked out poison, the trolls had poisoned us both in the alley I can't stand the sight of blood anymore." Vera closed the door to the room and ran over to them the high vaulted ceiling echoed her steps off of the wood floor making James wince slightly. "Liz, James are you two okay?" Vera asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Liz nodded. "Yes I'm okay thanks to James." James looked to her with a slight blush to his cheeks.

She had done the major saving so he wondered why she was even giving him credit; she just smiled at him sending shivers down his spine. "Well thanks James, well you two need your rest come on James back into Luna's room." James nodded then leaned in to Liz "Stay awake I'll be back in a few minutes." He whispered into her ear, he rose, kissed her hand, looking deep into her eyes, then followed Vera out the door. Liz instantly sat up to see how naked she really was, She couldn't believe it at home she would never get a scrap, but now she had been seriously injured twice within a week. To her pleasure she was only bare to the end of her ribs and that wasn't even totally bare because of the bandages.

She smiled and laid back down and pulled the covers over her head realizing she had been shivering. "Elizabeth." As gasping dead voice called, it sounded scratchy as if it had a cold. "Elizabeth." It called again. Liz peeked over the edge of the blanket, her eyes instantly attracted to one spot on the other side of t the room, there in front of her trunk floated a dark black cloud with blood red eyes. "You are the last of the ringleader heirs, now you will die." The voice said in a threatening tone. Her eyes widened and she tried to scream but no voice came out. "Its no use trying nobody can save you now!!!" the cloud lifted, Liz lifted out of bed with it she couldn't move at all, she was flung to the floor, she felt like two giant hands were picking her up then throwing her again and again the cloud laughed as blood gushed from her body. She was lifted once more into the air but she wasn't thrown she was squeezed she found the power to scream while her lungs were being crushed. "James!!!" she yelled in pain, the cloud laughed at her. "James can not save you."

Suddenly through the door James ran in. "You bet I can!!" He jumped and took Liz in his arms, breaking the grip on Liz. "Liz when I say 'now' yell out 'Lumonra' as loud as you can okay?" Liz nodded catching her breath. James put her down then jumped at the cloud, the cloud was surprised as James jumped into it a necklace with a silver ring on it in his hand. "Now!!!" he yelled as he dropped the necklace into the cloud. "Lumonra!!" Liz yelled as loud as she could, the silver ring lit up and every inch of the cloud went white, then exploded into shinning dust. James stood up and ran to Liz as she started to sway. "Vera!! Mother Walker!!"

Chapter 12

Liz awoke a few seconds later in James's arms on the floor, Vera wrapped up her new cuts and scrapes and Mother Walker was standing by with the silver ring just in case the cloud came back. "James?" she whispered quietly slightly pained. "Sshhh its okay your safe now." Vera tied off the bandage and got up. "You were attacked by the Gahani child." Mother Walker said continuing to look around for the cloud. "It seems to be gone now but he will be back soon." Liz gripped closer to James.

"Why does it want me?" Mother Walker turned. "Because your mother was the heir to the ringleader witch that erased his memory if she was powerful enough to erase his memory then she could easily destroy him, so he has set out to kill all of the heirs, with your mother gone you're left with your mother's magic, her power." Liz didn't understand her mother when she last checked was an elemental. "Yes your mother was an elemental but also held the magic as a trait to be passed down to you." Liz finally understood but wondered why he didn't go after Vera. "It did go after Vera, then it found a greater power source in town, you." James held her a little tighter. "Liz will remain under constant surveillance she will never be alone, James I have already spoken to your parents, they agrees to you staying here, they think being around me will get your diet back on track." James frowned. "Don't worry James I support your cause." He brightened slightly and nodded. Liz smiled and touched his face. "I also support your cause James." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, Vera coughed. "James take the night shift the rest of us will take the day shifts good night," Mother Walker walked out of the room Vera close behind.

"Is it safe to leave them alone together?" Mother Walker walked on down the corridor. "In my magic I have seen something wonderful to come and it involves him greatly it may come years from now but it will come." Vera was mystified as usual but she knew that something wonderful was coming and it made Mother Walker very happy.

James picked Liz up and put her in bed. "Sleep you need rest I will watch over you." Liz blinked. "James why does it want me? I'm not very important or powerful; Luna even has more power than I do." James patted her hand, "You are very powerful you just don't know it yet." James smiled Liz sat up a little with some difficulty. "James why did you help me?" she asked as James sat a lot closer, he gulped but decided he would depend on the truth. "I feared for your safety." Liz was slightly confused but flattered. "I thought Vampires didn't have emotion." She smiled, he smiled back. "Vampire children born from mixed families do, my mother was human when she gave birth to me, then my father turned her vampire to save us from being killed in the village where I was born. He turned me vampire as well." Liz nodded. "I'm still partly human; I still have some human aspects." He smiled and held her hand lightly. "Like care, especially for others of the female half of the race." Liz smiled and felt her heart jump into her throat. With his empty hand he stroked her face lightly, she turned her face into his hand and yawned, James got up and sat her up a bit so he could sit behind her. "Rest Liz, you need your sleep." She nodded and rested her head comfortably on his chest.

Luna slowly ascended the spiral staircase to the tower passing the windows the moonlight showed on her, showing what she really was, a werewolf, her eyes glowed yellow as she reached for the door knob to the door at the top of the stairs. A burn in her hand glowed bright gold, the same markings that Liz and Vera had made to open the doors. The door knob turned making a creaking sound that echoed through the entire tower. She pushed open the door as she heard a soft lullaby playing from an old music box inside. "Master? Master where are you?" Luna called into the darkness of the tower room, the door slammed closed. "Luna!! You tricked me!!" called the harsh angry voice of the Gahani, Luna grabbed at her throat. "No,……I didn't…..I didn't know,…..the vampire was still,……here." She choked some more as she started to lift into the air. "I gave you the ability to change from human to werewolf whenever you want in exchange for your servitude, you are my daylight eyes, you make sure that he isn't here, bring me the girl!!" Luna was dropped she got up and ran out of the room as the Gahani laughed at her, the door slammed shut behind her as she ran down the stairs and out the door into the hall running straight into Vera. "Luna, slow down, what happened? What is that on your neck?!?!" Vera had seen the bruises around her neck. Luna covered them up quickly. "it's nothing Vera go away!"

Chapter 13

Everything went quiet for a while soon Liz was aloud to move around the house and no matter what she was doing James was right there with her. Slowly Liz caught up to her class with lots of practice, her powers grew steadily.

"Like this James?" She had her hands out in front of her as she stood in front of a table with and unlit candle on it, James was sitting at another table looking at a page in one of Liz's white books where it had an illustration to show the instructions in further detail. James looked at the girl in the picture then at Liz. "Ya now it says here to think 'candle light' and it'll light." Liz nodded and holding her hands in they're position thought 'candle light' putting all of her soul into it, the day before she couldn't do it at all, it looked like her failing luck had followed her, she frowned. "Your magic is over worked, we can started again tomorrow." James got up and closed the book and got up to put it away,

Suddenly a large sprit of fire came out of her hands hitting the candle, and the table, and the wall, throwing her back against James, she closed her hands, James got up and looked around trying to find a way to put the fire out. Liz's eyes widened and she pointed her hand all of her fingers pointed out towards the fire, water shot out and put out a small portion of the fire, Liz stopped now standing up to run out of the room to get help. "Liz do that again!" James screamed seeing the dark spot on the carpet. Liz pointed her fingers straight out again shooting water out of her hand on to the ragging flames. Water sprayed out over the flames putting them out, James stomped on the sopping carpet. "Well that will do it, Liz you have the power of fire and water," Liz smiled. "Well I guess I'm a witch after all." She shrugged James walked up to her quickly and took her hands in his. "You always were a witch," She squeezed his hand slightly, he squeezed back. Vera knocked on the door.

"James your parents are here to see you." James gave a frown that said that he didn't like them and didn't want to talk to them. He quickly gave Liz's hand one last squeeze before he turned and left the room. "Thanks Vera." Vera nodded to him as he passed by.

James entered the parlor watching the couple sitting up straight on the very cushy over stuffed couch. The women on the couch sat up straight her bright red hair curled and pinned to the top of her head with jeweled pins that showed bright in the candle light. Her skin pale and tight like a sheet pulled over a skeleton, the dark Victorian style dress folded around her legs, bright green eyes showed a kind of lust for blood in her, blood red lipstick covered her lips to hide if she had recently eaten.

"Mother," James gave a small bow to her. His father sat straight, his face even more pale that his wife's, Dark strands hung down in front of his eyes hiding his lust but not the deep red of the eye itself. "Son your coming home, bride or not,"

James for a second had no clue what his father was talking about. "My bride? Oh yes my bride I can't leave her here I'm staying here with her." His mother stood, "NO your coming home!" James stood across from his mother over the coffee table. "She needs me!" His Father stood up fangs bared and ready to snap his own son's head off. "You are coming home!! Wither you like it or not!!!"

Liz was outside the door listening to the loud conversation going on in the parlor. "I love Liz I'm not going to leave her!!" Liz was taken back by James's comment, could he really love her? Or was he saying that to stay here? Or was he telling the truth it sounded like he was. Mother Walker stepped close. "So how bad are they arguing?" Liz jumped. "Mother Walker!" The old woman just smiled. "It's okay unless you get caught, how bad?" Liz gulped. "Bad they want James to go home." Mother Walker frowned and nodded she opened her hands, palms up, suddenly a hot steaming pan of peach cobbler appeared in her hands. "Well let's help James out, shall we?" She walked into the parlor. "Oh Mr. and Mrs. Peterson what a nice surprise, I was just calling everyone in for dinner." Mrs. Peterson caught the smell of the peaches and whispered to her husband. "May I ask what you're feeding my son this evening Mother Walker." "Oh its James's favorite; peach cobbler." Mother Walker strides over to James using his parents horrified looks as a signal to go on. "Here James have the first slice." She balanced the cobbler dish on her right hand as a plate appeared on her left. One corner of the cobbler cut itself out and floated onto the plate. Mother Walker handed the delicate china plate over to James also handing him a fork as it appeared in her hand. "Don't you put any of that on that fork!" Mrs. Peterson cried. James stabbed the cobbler with his fork making his mother scream. "Son don't put that fork in your mouth!" His father was pointing a nasty, pointy, finger at him. James put the fork full of cobbler into his mouth, Mr. Peterson took Mrs. Peterson's hand and ran out of the room. Mother Walker smiled and the cobbler, plate, and fork disappeared they listened quietly as they waited for the front door to slam. "Well James we really showed them!" Mother Walker said a smile on her face making her look a little bit older around 97 instead of 86. James smiled then saw the look on Liz's face.

Chapter 14

"You heard me didn't you?" He came close to take her hand, she pulled away. "No don't touch me, you told them I was your Bride!!!!" Mother Walker's eyes widened. "All I wanted to do was get closer to you." James tried to explain. "Why? So you could have my neck all to yourself!?!?!" Liz yelled tears in her eyes. "Liz," Mother Walker said calmly the comment was completely out of line, Liz turned and ran away, she ran up the stairs but instead of turning left toward her room she ran to the right and to the tower door,

she cried as she drew the symbol in, when the door opened she ran up the narrow stairs tripping over some because she couldn't see, she suddenly tripped and fell, she laid there and cried. "Liz?" she felt a light touch to her back. "Liz what's wrong?" Luna asked showing fake concern. "James he's, he's trying to turn me into his bride!!" Luna rubbed her back lightly. "Oh, I know where you can hide from him." Liz looked up sniffling. "You do?" Luna nodded. "Ya, and you can stay there as long as you want, come on." Luna helped her up and led her up the stairs to the door. "Mother Walker said not to go in there." Liz said stopping at the top step. "That's why it's a good hiding place, come on." Luna turned and held out her hand, the burn in her palm glowed and the door opened. "Come on Liz." Luna stepped inside. "Come on its safe." Luna lied she didn't want to give Liz to the Gahani but she had to or the Gahani would turn back on his gift to her. Liz stepped forward. "Are you sure?" Luna wanted to scream no that it was a trap but she smiled. "Yes, sure I'm sure come on, quit being such a baby." Liz stepped into the room. "Go on I find that if I stand right in the middle of the room it is very comforting." Liz went to the center of the room, Luna smirked and pulled the door closed and locked it.

Liz ran towards the door. "No Luna open the door!" Luna dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry Liz I'm sorry!" Liz ramped her hand against the door. "Let me out!" Liz felt her hand starting to bleed. "I can't I can't!!" Luna cried. "Why?!" Liz asked through the door. "Because I heated the doorknob so she can't open It." a harsh gasping voice called, Liz turned. "You!! Let me out!! I have destroyed you once I can do it again!!" Liz's arms became engulfed in flames. "Did I get Little Lizzy mad?" the Gahani laughed at her. Liz threw up her arms, palms facing the dark cloud. "Die!!" the flames hit direct, but it was absorbed. "Ah that tickles!" the Gahani laughed. "Then try this on for size!" Liz turned her hand so her palm was facing down and her fingers were pointed at the Gahani.

Water came shooting out and hit the Gahani straight on the chest like area, Liz tried to redirect the water and moved her hand in a sliding motion the back of her hand out towards the Gahani suddenly the water turned to ice. Two ice spears shot out and hit the Gahani in the eyes.

Chapter 15

James was walking out of Liz's room. "Well she isn't in there, he went down the left corridor to go back to the kitchen where Mother Walker was waiting to scold him harshly, then he felt a vibration in the ground, hard magic impulses, coming from the left corridor, "Could it be?" he mumbled to himself, he walked over and touched the door handle, instantly he felt the impulses getting stronger, and he felt Liz's heat signature showing how warm and kind her heart was, on top of that was Luna's cold signature showing how unkind and heartless she was. He didn't like Luna very mush, it was like she was up to something, he knew that Luna didn't like Liz too much either, and them being alone together was going to be trouble. He ran to get Vera, she could open the door. Vera was in the kitchen talking to Mother Walker. "Vera!! Come with me, Liz and Luna are up in the tower!!" He grabbed Vera's arm and dragged her up the stairs. "James slow down!! Liz wouldn't go up to the tower, she knows it's dangerous, and Luna is werewolf she can't open the door." James looked her in the eyes. "I know they're up there, I feel very large magical impulses and I felt Liz's heat signature, and Luna's cold signature on the door handle, they're up there." Vera nodded showing she believed him. "Come on." They both ran to the door and Vera trued to open it. "I can't there is a Charm on it!" James got angry, his calm blue eyes turned and angry blood red, his veins popped out of his neck and his hands clenched into firsts. In his anger he punched the door down, "come on!!" he called going over the disperse; his voice was deep and dangerous. He ran up the stairs at top speed, but no matter how fast he went he felt like he was never going to reach the top in time.

"Luna get help!!" Liz screamed from inside the door, as she was lifted into the air, she threw more ice at the Gahani and dropped to the floor. "Hurry!" Luna sat outside the door with a small smile on her face. "Right like I'm going to do that…" she commented under her breath. Liz was lifted into the air again. "I will crush you child!!" James came quickly up the stairs, nearly running into Luna. "Luna!! What have you done with her!?" Luna quickly put on a look of panic. "Liz she's trapped in the tower room!! I saw the door open and came up and Liz was going into the room and the Gahani closed and locked the door!" James ran past her and pounded on the door. "Vera the door!!" Vera quickly tired to unlock the door. James listened to the battle inside then he heard nothing suddenly. "Vera!!" he yelled. "Got it!!" the door opened the Gahani was gone and Liz's body was limp on the floor.

Chapter 16

"NO!!" James ran to her and held her close. "I'm sorry I lied to you and my parents, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't get here in time." He kissed her shoulder; a tear from his face fell onto her beaten bruised one, "Please say something, anything." He held her to his chest, holding her head up to him with his left hand and holding her up to him with his right, her blonde hair slipping off of her shoulders. "Your crushing me." whispered Liz in a small weak voice. James pulled her away from him, Vera, who had been standing at the door bowing her head in sadness now perked up and walked over. "Oh Liz I thought I lost you." James whispered as he hugged her. "James let her go, she's got stab wounds!" James let her go, on her stomach between her belly button and her breasts was a long gash where you could tell that claws had stabbed her. "Liz what happened?" James asked knowing that she was going to say that Luna had locked her inside the room alone making her a sitting duck for the Gahani to come and attack her. Liz tried to tell but suddenly it was like she had lost her train of thought. "I,……I don't remember, I ran up the stairs, tripped and fell, then woke up in your arms." James frowned. "Don't worry your going to be okay." He gently picked her up and left the room taking her down the spiral staircase, Vera turned on Luna. "You were up here alone with her, what did you do to her!!" Vera's hands light up. "Tell me or you turn into an apple I make fruit salad with!" Luna put on an innocent look. "Why Vera I don't know what you mean, I didn't do anything." She turned and headed down the stairs

Mother Walker was in the kitchen looking over Liz's wounds. "Well Child the Gahani wants your power." Mother Walker touched some of the cut skin sending a shock wave of pain through her body. "But my power I can barely control." Mother Walker nodded then made a wooden spoon fly out of its drawer and stir a pot of boiling something or other on the stove. "That's because your magic is a lot more powerful then mine, and instead of learning how to control you power while it was still growing you get to learn how to control it all at once." James was surprised. "What? She has more power than you?" Mother Walker nodded. "Yes, and because I'm getting old my powers are weakening." Mother Walker got quiet. "So Mother Walker how old are you?" James asked, Mother Walker went on with her work ignoring the question while Liz slapped his shoulder. "What? I want to know for future reference!!" Liz gave him a look saying that he should have known better. "Don't you know it is rude to ask a woman her age!?" Liz slapped his shoulder again. "Liz it doesn't matter, James I am 86 years old." Mother Walker poked around some more. "Oh here it is. I hoped this wouldn't happen, Liz, some of the Gahani's dark magic has lodged itself in your stomach I'll have to leave it in there…..at least now you will have some warning when the Gahani is around." Liz's eyes widened. "What?!" James smiled "Don't you know it is improper for young women to yell?" Liz looked at him then narrowed her eyes, his hair caught fire. "I mean a piece of the Gahani is inside you, and when the Gahani comes around you the piece will get hotter until the Gahani goes away." Mother Walker moved the pot onto the counter, "Liz lay down onto the table I have a healing potion for you." James picked Liz up and placed her on the table where she gently spread out as the hot pot floated over to the table, the first aid kit also came floating to the table.

The pot lifted and held itself steady above Liz, "Bite your tongue." Mother Walker warned Liz's eyes widened as the pot started to tip and all of the hot liquid poured out onto her wounds. James winced slightly as he heard her scream. "Do you need to scream like that?" he covered her mouth. "Alright, now sit up." Mother Walker instructed. "James help me by holding the pot all the liquid is going to come out into the pot." James nodded and took hold of the pot. Liz sat up as the water poured out, her muscle and bone healed as the liquid came out of her, all healed except for a small amount of skin, the first aid kit opened up and the gauze and ace bandage wrapped itself around her. Liz touched her stomach. "That was the most painful thing I've ever done." James came to her side and places his hand on the top of hers. "I can feel your stomach still throbbing from the pain." James said gently, his finger tips slowly rubbing against the tops of her fingers, sending a shiver down her spine making her sit up straighter. James knew why she sat up straighter he felt it but didn't say anything. "You need your rest." James said as he stepped away slightly, Liz tried to get up. "No, no your wounded I'll carry you." Liz tried again. "No that is not necessary, you have helped me enough as it is." Mother Walker frowned. "It is best to stay off your feet for a while." Liz nodded to Mother Walker then looked to James after a moment of thought; James picked her up gently and carried her up the stairs.

James placed her gently into bed, then looking around saw the 9 spell books on the floor their white covers scuffed as if the had been thrown around a bit. He went to pick them up but the books stacked themselves up and floated over to the bed. Liz's eyes were wide. "How did you do that?" James asked turning around. "I don't know, I just wanted to books over here neatly stacked." James smiled. "You're gaining better control of your powers." He walked over carrying a chair so he could sit by her bed. "I found out that I have the power of ice too." James was surprised. "When? Where?" Liz blinked. "In the tower I think,…..I can't remember, but I found out today, I know that." James got the point and nodded. "I'll leave you to sleep." James got up and leaned over her. "Goodnight Liz,….." He paused because he wanted to tell her how much he liked her but didn't know how to say it. He kissed her forehead gently then left. Liz watched him for a second then turned to the books. "Well to protect myself I'm going to have to study my magic some." She picked up the book titled 'fire' book and opened it to the first page. She stayed in bed until her wounds healed completely and all was quiet in the mansion in terms of the Gahani; Liz studied the 'fire', 'Ice', and 'Water' books and was almost finished with the spells book when she was aloud to move about the house.

Chapter 17

James sat next to her in the parlor as she held a flame in her palm and was practicing putting it from raw flame to a round sphere. "What are you up to?" she flexed her fingers and the ball turned back into a raw flame. "I've leaned how to control my powers completely." She flipped her hand around as if she was popping her wrist and a round ball of water appeared instead of the fire. "but turning the water to ice is still hard,……" she focused on the water, it turned into just cold water, then exploded out of control. James whipped off his face which until a second before was dry. "Well I can help with that." Liz stood up. "No!!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the room, James followed her. "Why?" Liz turned up the stairs. "James you lied to me!! You lied to everybody!" James stopped about two steps behind her. "Liz," she turned a few steps from the top. "I'm sorry." She gave him a cold look, then turned and continued to her room. "Liz!" Liz stopped as she was about to close her bedroom door in his face. "Can we talk about this?" Liz rolled her eyes and stepped away from the door letting him in. "Liz why are you still mad at me?" James asked as he closed the door after stepping in. "Because you lied about me being human," she said angrily her voice was flat and dangerous. "I didn't say you weren't human I just said that you were my bride." Liz turned her face was bright red. "How do women turn into the bride of a vampire?" she looked even more ticked off. "By the vampire sucking they're blood and having them become vampire, Liz I'm sorry." She went to the window and stared out at the cloudy sky, James came behind her and placed his hands on her arms gently. "Liz, when I found you on the floor of the tower room, I was so afraid." Liz pulled away from him. "Why? No don't tell me I don't want to know! Get out!!" Liz pushed him away and out the door. James stood outside as the door slammed shut in his face. He tried to touch the door handle but found that it burned his hand. "Ouch!! Liz!!" he pounded on the door.

That night the moon showed bright and full across the floor. Liz tossed and turned in bed while Vera slept soundlessly, Liz sat up screaming. "What? What is going on!!?" Vera sat up in bed Liz gasped as she realized that she was in a cold sweat. "Nothing," She whispered to Vera as she lay down. "Go back to sleep Vera." She heard Vera's gentle snoring and tired to close her eyes to sleep, but found visions of her wounded and fighting, throwing spells of huge calibers and the Gahani who she was fighting was absorbing her hits. "Your aunt's power and life force was delicious!!" the Gahani taunted her; the Gahani shot something at her that blew her to the ground. she could hardly stand she stood then shot a white light at the Gahani, she felt her breath leave her and she collapsed, she felt a light touch. "Wake up Liz, wake up!!" Liz sat straight up, Mother Walker was standing over her, and Vera was behind her. "You were having a nightmare, calm down your safe now." Mother Walker hugged her. "Come on you two get dressed its Saturday, time for morning studies." Vera nodded as the old woman left. "Liz what did you dream about?" Vera asked as she tied Liz's corset strings tight. "I dreamed that I was going to die fighting the Gahani." Vera pulled the strings tight, making Liz gasp. "Well Mother Walker and I….and James won't let you die without a fight." Liz nodded but then wondered why she added James in there. "Come on we don't want to keep Mother Walker waiting." They went down the stairs,

Liz stepped into the dinning room, James was sitting at the table already eating a fruit salad. Liz properly sat down at her usual spot as a plate of waffles floated to her. "Thank you Mother Walker." Mother Walker nodded across the table. "Was somebody hurt last night? I heard screaming." James asked quietly. "No just a nightmare that's all." Vera said knowing Liz was still unwilling to talk to James at all. "Please if you need comfort of any sort, I'm always here; my arms are always open to you and Liz." Liz looked at him angrily. "Well I don't need your help!" Liz scowled at him. "I never said you did." Before he finished Liz stood up and left, James got up to chase after her, Vera and Mother Walker sat alone. Mother Walker took a sip of her orange juice. "Seems like they're relationship took a nasty turn." Vera said now taking a bite of her cereal; Mother Walker put her glass down. "For now, but they'll be happy soon."

James followed Liz into the parlor. "Liz I never said you needed my help, your too strong to need my help." Liz turned. "Then why did you add me into that?!" she had tears in her eyes. "Liz tell me what's wrong." Liz ran into his arms her tears spilling out of her eyes. "This is all so strange, all of these things, witches, warlocks, demons, I can't handle it!" she cried out as James held her tight, he rubbed her back gently as she cried. "Shush its okay, let it all out,……" he held her as they sank down to the floor James looked down into the reflection of the waxed floor, they looked so peaceful and perfect together, Liz in her yellow, short sleeved dress, the roses embroidered on it. And him in his white 'V' cut shirt and long sleeves wrapped around her. The skirt of her dress swooped out over the floor around them; James pulled her close to his body. "Forgive me, please forgive Me." she pleaded to James taking a hand full of his shirt as she cried. "Shh, Liz you were forgiven the second you got angry." He held her close giving a light squeeze, she squeezed back slightly, then James turned his head and gave her a light kiss behind the ear. She hugged him then stood up, James close behind. "Are you okay?" he asked touching her wrist. "Yes, I'm okay Thanks." He smiled at her.

Chapter 18

Luna opened the door to the tower room. "The vampire is staying permanently, what should I do now?" Luna asked the empty room. "Turn her allies against her." Luna scooted closer to the open door. "Which one should I bring you?" there was a laughing sound. "Bring me Vera." Luna nodded and turned towards the door, "Luna," Luna turned again. "Mess up again and I remove what I have given you." Luna gulped. "Yes master." She turned and headed back down the stairs closing the door as she passed, she took gentle quiet steps so not to make any noise that could be heard from the hallway down stairs. How was she going to get Vera up into the tower? And idea came to her mind she closed the door to the tower as she heard Vera walk by. "Vera, lately I've been hearing noises in the tower, can you go look for me?" Vera looked at her suspiciously, "Please Vera, you're stronger than I am." Luna gave her the puppy look she knew Vera couldn't resist. "Fine but there's nothing up there." Vera opened the door leading up the spiral staircase. Leading up to the forbidden tower, Luna stayed a few steps behind the whole way. "Where did you hear these noises?" Luna had a smug smile. "Higher up," Vera rolled her eyes. "How high?" Luna slowed down as she watched Vera get to the top, "I think it's in the tower room." Luna stopped completely as she saw that Vera had found that the tower door was open, Luna turned and headed back down the stairs tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Vera," she whispered as she heard Vera scream.

Liz looked away from James, they had been slightly staring at each other through bits of conversation. "What's wrong?" Liz didn't have an answer but she did feel like something was wrong. "I don't know yet." Her mind suddenly went to Vera. "Do you know where Vera is right now?" James touched the floor; he didn't feel Vera in the house. "She isn't in the house." Liz stood up and walker into the kitchen. "Mother Walker, Vera is missing." Mother Walker looked up from her book. "What I just saw her a few seconds ago, she was going to her room." James walked in behind Liz "Impossible, I just checked the whole house for her warmth, nothing, like she left, the only people here is me you Liz and Luna. Vera isn't here, neither is the Gahani." The room went quiet. "We have to go to the mayor he'll know what to do." Liz stopped. "We have a mayor?" James nodded. "Oh yes Liz, what is a town without a mayor?" Mother Walker asked. "James get our coats we're visiting town hall." James nodded and headed for the down stairs closet.

Mother Walker waved her hand and a broom, mop, and a bucket came out and went to work doing they're jobs, Liz suddenly got the feeling that something evil was close but it wasn't the Gahani, "where are you going?" Luna asked from the top of the stairs she stood in all black her dress showing off her small features, but she looked older. She took a step down the stairs she had definitely grown beauty, her cleavage was twice its regular size, and her dress made them puff out even more, her hair was long and silky reaching down to the middle of her back. James turned and his eyes widened, Liz looked but wasn't impressed. "Luna we're going to town hall do you know where Vera is?" James was still blinking he leaned in close to Liz. "Are you sure that's even Luna?" Liz nodded, Luna looked like she was thinking "Not sense breakfast." Liz rolled her eyes and followed Mother Walker out the door. James was about to follow when Luna stopped him. "James," she stepped elegantly down the stairs. "yes?" he asked keeping Liz in his thoughts. "If you ever get tired of boring, proper, weak Liz," She walked close and pressed her breasts against his chest. "You could always count on me." James looked a bit annoyed. "I assure you, I will never get bored of her and if I ever did then I wouldn't come to you." He gave her a discussed look the followed Liz out the door.

Chapter 19

The Mayor sat at his desk writing some notes down all was quiet in the rather large office except the sound of the quill on the paper and the ticking of the standing upright clock not to far from the desk. There was the sound of arguing in the other room, the Mayor looked up at the door with his green emerald eyes, red curls came down around his face, "I'm sorry madam The Mayor is busy he is not seeing anybody right now." Then everything went silent, the Mayor went back to his notes figuring that his secretary handled it.

Mother Walker walked in opening the door with her magic, the annoyed secretary behind her. "Madam please the Mayor is not seeing anybody right now." Mother Walker ignored her completely Liz and James following her. "Mayor Montec my daughter Vera is missing along with the demon poltergeist in my house, I want a search party now." The Mayor stood up at the sight of Liz. "Mother Walker it is nice to see you but who is this young beauty?" Mayor Montec walked over and took Liz's hand.

"This is my niece Liz." The Mayor kissed her hand. "Such a pleasure to meet you Liz." She pulled her hand away. "Please my name is Elizabeth sir; I would appreciate it if you called me by that." Her stomach was paining her although she hid it well, the Gahani's dark Magic in her was pulling towards the mayor, it confused her a bit but she kept her guard up. James took a side step around behind Liz to get into the mayor's sight , his eyes showed that he wasn't very happy with the fact that the mayor had touched her, he gave a evil smile showing his fangs. James hopped that the mayor got the message that if he ever touched Liz again that he would willing go back to blood for one feeding. The mayor got the idea and moved a few steps away from her. "Will do Ms. Elizabeth."

The mayor nodded in greeting to James as if just seeing him. "Mr. Peterson, I have two missing persons reports for you." James wasn't surprised. "From my parents I presume?" Mother Walker was beat red. "Mayor Montec! Stop flirting with my niece who is about 400 years younger than you, and you and James may get together later FIND MY DAUGHTER!!" Mayor Montec was taken by surprise, Mother Walker never yelled before because she never needed to, people did whatever she said without a word because of her status in the world. "Yes Kira we'll look for your daughter. But you will have to wait your turn." James, Liz and Mother Walker stood there they're mouths agape then they're stunned eyes turned to mean glares showing they're great distaste they had just obtained of him.

Suddenly Liz saw a faint light coming from a crack in the door behind the mayor's desk, Liz walked over to it. "Don't touch that!" Liz looked over her shoulder to the mayor who had called to her. "Wait your turn." The mayor went quiet, Liz reached for the door handle as she touched it she was shocked and the dark magic in her pained her even more on a much bigger scale, the Gahani was close. She turned when she felt James holding her but she saw her body on the floor James holding her, she was mildly confused but she suddenly heard crying. "James do you hear that?" she asked but there was no answer, figuring that he probably couldn't hear her she noticed that the crying grew louder.

"Who's crying?" Liz asked the open air, the crying sound continued, Liz tried to find out where it was coming from and pressed hand against the door, as she did the crying got louder. Suddenly she heard another set of tears, she turned and saw James crying, holding her body in his arms close to him, he was holding her head up to his. Mother Walker walked over to the door, "Mayor why do you have an enchanted door in your office?" The mayor shrugged not paying attention to James's tears. He stood by looking out the window as if he had better things to do. Mother Walker cast a spell and Liz felt a large tug pulling her back into her body, James had been crying on her shoulder, she laid there for a second, James moved his face and kissed her lips. "I love you Liz." He whispered to her, she opened her eyes. "Well this is interesting," she commented making him jump. "Your not dead!!" she stood up. "No I'm not I was disembodied." The mayor stepped back into the situation. "Well this has been a nice visit, now I have some work to do, so if you will excuse me." Mother Walker got that look like she was going to rip him apart. She turned and walked out of the office, James and Liz on her tail.

Chapter 20

The three of them sat in the living room and thought of something to do to help find Vera, when a knock came to the door. Liz got up and walked to the front door and opened it. "Yes?" she asked as she looked over the two police officers in full uniform. "We need to place Kira Elaine Walker under arrest." Liz stood at the door holding her ground. "Under what charges?" James got up hearing the tension level in her voice change. "For disturbing a legal office and 2 accounts of resisting arrest." Liz's grip on the door tightened, James touched her hand lightly asking her to calm down. "You're not going to take her." Mother Walker appeared next to her. "What can I do for you boys?" Mother Walker asked dismissing Liz completely "Mother Walker I'm going to have to place you under arrest." Mother Walker held firm. "What charges again?" the officer looked at a slip of paper with the mayor's handwriting. "Disturbance of a legal office and two accounts of resisting arrest." Mother Walker nodded. "Alright boys can you give me a minute?" she turned slightly and the officers jumped as if ready to follow her if she ran. "I'm not going anywhere." She told them reassuringly. Then she turned back to James and Liz.

"Liz, James, second floor corridor, press the panel with the handprint, find the book titled 'Astral Projection' find Vera." Mother Walker hugged them both then turned back to the jumpy officers. "Alright boys lets go." She held out her wrists and they cuffed her and escorted her outside. Liz stood by almost in tears. James hugged her close. "Come on." He pulled her lightly away from the door. "James, Mother Walker is my teacher, my guardian, if I don't have her here….." James nodded. "Come on lets find Vera."

They walked up the stairs up to the second floor. "You go left and I will go right, I'll leave scratch marks." James said as he turned right putting a scratch at eye level, Liz went left leaving large scorch marks.

Luna opened the door to the tower room. "bring you James?" she asked into the room. "No, I have a better idea." Luna lifted into the air, her skirt ripped, her face was beaten until it bled, her arms and legs bruised. "Now go, play out your wounds as my doing and seduce him into our alliance." Luna was gently put down as she nodded in pain. She left the tower and followed James's scratches,

James continued looking on the wall panels of the large corridor, suddenly he heard something behind him fall, he turned to find Luna's hand laying on the floor the rest of her hidden around the corner. He walked around the corner lamely to find her lying on the ground bleeding, bruised, and tattered. "Luna, Luna wake up." He rolled her over onto his lap, she moved slightly, then opened her eyes. "James, please help me." her cleavage moved up and down sharply as if she were terrified. "Calm down," he said moving her hair away from her face. "He attacked me," she said as she cringed. "Okay come on lets get you to bed." James picked her up and took her to her room.

Liz walked along the walls searching for the correct panel as she passed a tapestry but then stopped. "Its going to be hidden,…." She moved the tapestry and found a hand print, she smiled and laughed at her own cleverness at solving puzzles. She looked back around the corners of the hall and didn't see James, she stood in front of the panel and burned, 'Behind the tapestry' into the carpet for him to find later, she pressed her hand against the print on the wall but it didn't open, Liz looked closer at it and saw that it had a marking on it like the birth marks, she realized what she had to do, she held her right hand at arms length, palm facing her, she pointed her left hand enough to make a small stream of fire by holding her hand talon-like allowing only a small stream of fire to leave her hand. The small stream touched her right hand and it burned into her skin leaving a trench where it had been. She screamed and cried as she burned the marks into her hand. It was a little misshapen and crooked but she hoped it would work, she pressed her hand against the print again, she felt the marks in the wall rise up into the marks in her hand sending a searing pain up her arm. The stone markings retreated into the print and the panel opened. And as the light poured into the small opening she saw the beginning of a long un-railed staircase, the steps were not wood, but old cracked stone, like in the tower, it must have been very, very old, as she continued to look down the steps the light faded, swallowed up by the darkness that resides about three steps down. She took a step down into the darkness of the hidden room behind the panel she saw the distant light farther down she kept her hand on the wall so not to fall from the un-railed stone steps. When she reached the bottom she could see a steady full of books some were old some very new Liz scanned the shelves for the Astral projection book "James Where are you?" She asked out loud to nobody.

James open the door to Luna's room, then set her down on the bed. "Now I have to go, Liz needs my," Luna grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave me I do want him to hurt me again." She had pleading eyes that begged him to stay He sat down and accompanied her. "You know James I was always very fond of you." She said after a few seconds. "You're very nice young woman Luna." He was trying to resist her but there was something about her that was taking his love from Liz and was forcing it onto Luna. "James, Kiss me." He leaned into kiss her, but then suddenly stopped. "I am sorry no." They sat there for a few seconds. "Go Liz needs your help." James got up and left. He walked along the corridor and came upon the tapestry and the burns in the carpet. He moved the tapestry and found the open Panel "Liz!!!!!" He called in the dark. "Down here!!!! The stairs don't have railing!!!" She called. James ran downstairs being able to see in the dark is it good thing sometimes. Liz was scanning the shelves when James came downstairs. She looked up. "James help me find Astral Projection book." James quickly notices that she was only using her left hand. "What's wrong with your hand?" he asked as he walked over to her. "Nothing just a burn." James nodded.

"There it is!" Liz exclaimed as she saw the spine of a very big, thick leather bound book. she pulled the heavy dust cover book off of the shelf and placed it onto the table, coughing as dust flew into the air. James looked at the cover that read: _Proiezione Astrale_. In bright Gold letters or at least letters that were once bright, for they were faded and warn "its Italian for Astral Projection……" Liz said quietly, James looked at her almost confused. "How did you know what it said?" "On the spine it's written in English……" Liz explained. James nodded and moved the book to the pedestal. "Do we need anything? I just touched the door knob before." Liz explained as James opened the book and started reading. "James there is an easier way." Liz stepped up, placed her hands over the book and wiggled her fingers. "Nono Pagena Findo." She said the pages flipped back and forth until it stopped at a list of materials exactly in the middle of the book, James smiled. "Where did you learn that?" Liz smiled back. "Mother Walker taught it to me." Liz read the materials. "Person who wishes to be projected, vampire fangs, werewolf hair, blood of a witch, snake scales, hair of a werecat,….where are we going to find these things?" Liz turned around and James was sitting on top of a bookcase, sitting cross legged tapping his chin with his left hand that was being held up by his right hand, he tapped his chin in thought. "Well your friend Kayte at school is a werecat, right, Luna is a werewolf you can supply the blood, I could get a few scales from Ms. Viper," Liz knew where he was going.

Chapter21

"James I don't want you to give up your fangs." James came down to her. "Why not I don't need them, these fangs are used to gain blood I want to get rid of them." He held her hands in his. "No James, its one thing to lose a scale or some hair, but those fangs are your identity when you show the world that vampires don't have to have blood your going to need those fangs as proof that you are who you say you are." James nodded. "Besides losing my fangs would turn me human." Liz got an idea. "James turn me into a vampire." James shook his head holding her hands tighter. "No, I can't do that." She continued to press. "James please if not for me then for Vera, we can break the fangs off after they form," James looked her in the eyes. "Liz know that you will become human if we break them off." Liz nodded. "Ya it's not like I will lose my magic or anything afterwards right?" James frowned his voice was filled with worry. "No you will be human, not a witch anymore." Liz frowned then took a deep breath. "I don't care." James held her hands even tighter. "Are you sure Liz?" Liz nodded. "Do you want it hidden or just straight?" James asked quietly his eyes and strain in his voice showed he didn't want to do this to her. Liz blinked. "I don't care as long as it is done." James nodded bringing her hand to his lips his eyes turning red, he kissed her hand then slowly up her arm, once he got to her shoulder he placed his hands on her hips, kissing her shoulder then kissed her neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. "James just get it done." She whispered back. he kissed her neck one more time, there was a slight pressure he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her middle he moved her arms around his neck. After a few seconds he kissed her neck hard plunging his fangs into her neck she gasped slightly then had the suddenly had the urge to bite back at first she didn't move slowly he moved his hand on the back of her head and set her into position to bite him, soon the urge was to strong and she bit his neck, she felt the new fangs form and she felt his blood constantly pumping through him into her mouth through her fangs.

James stopped and pulled away cleaning up the blood on her neck as she did the same for him, suddenly James stopped and just kissed her shoulder as if asking to be forgiven. "Now how do we break these off?" Liz asked as she felt her new fangs. James smiled. "You taste good," he commented as he let her go then started looking through the shelves. "I saw a book titled Repellents." Liz's eyes widened. "That's my book!!" She ran up the stairs, James following close behind. Liz ran into her room and ran to the trunk, as soon as she got close to it she got a horrible burning sensation as if someone was frying her skin on a skillet like bacon. James pulled her back into his arms. "Sunlight is your enemy now." He whispered into her ear as she whimpered slightly. "Do you have any idea how to get the trunk?" Liz asked realizing everything she just gave up. "You should still have your powers." Liz nodded remembering her magic. "Can your move the trunk with your mind?" Liz frowned. "I can't move things that big." James touched her shoulder. "Try at least." Liz nodded and stared hard at the trunk it groaned and moved a grand total of 3 centimeters, Liz huffed. "Just move a corner out of the sun I'll pull it out from there." Liz nodded and tried again this time as small corner moved out of the sun, James walked over, "Give me just a little more." Liz pushed the trunk harder with her magic James pulled the trunk out of the sun. "Great Liz," she pulled open the lid and saw her cross laying on top and hissed in pain, James smacked it away into the sun light. Liz grabbed the repellent book and waved her fingers over it. "Nono Pagena Findo!!" the book didn't move. "Your already losing your magic." James flipped to the page after he found in the contents a section on Vampires. "To remove the fangs of a vampire place the fangs under the sun to weaken, squeeze garlic water onto the fangs for a clean cut." Liz walked over to the edge of the sunlight on the floor and laid on her stomach. "I'll weaken these you go make the garlic water." James nodded and left.

Liz stuck out her fangs and eased up slowly up into the sunlight. She felt no pain just a slight sting. James came back with the mixture, to get the best cut and not hurt her while she was still a vampire he moved slowly over her, "Liz I'm going to lay on top of you to squeeze this I don't want to hurt you." Liz nodded slightly and James slowly sat down on her then leaned forward and laid on her back moving his head and arms around her head, slowly her took out the eyedropper full of the liquid and squeezed it onto her fangs she screeched a horrible screech as the fangs fell off, she felt dizzy and slightly disorientated, she sat up and touched her forehead as James went for the fangs. "James my head hurts." She commented as she tried to stand, suddenly her ankle burned and she collapsed back down onto the floor, she looked down at her ankle and saw the birthmark was smoking, turning to dust and blowing away. She suddenly felt even more dizzy and fainted. "Liz!!" James ran over and held her in his lap. "The magic, feel it, it's leaving me…" she winced and whimpered in pain. James watched her face go even paler. "Stay here." James got the Charms book out of the trunk and flipped the pages. "Here! Mono Magina Honoro." He said tripping over the words slightly, he looked disparately at her ankle; it was very faint but still there. "You need your magic to cast the projection spell and get Vera." Liz was weak and quiet as if she were half asleep. "We don't have witches blood anymore." She mumbled quietly. "You still have some magic in you the charm will wear off soon we have to get you down to the study." He picked her up and carried her down the steps into the hidden study. Liz sat down in an armchair that was sitting by the table. "Liz cut your arm." He handed her a knife, she took it clumsily in her hand as James went off to get a bowl, Liz cut across her hand the blood poured and oozed out of her hand. "Here." She said as a drop fell from her hand. James rushed over and collected the blood. "Now for the werewolf, and werecat hair and the scales." James said watching Liz get slightly paler, "Fluterino." She whispered and suddenly James floated into the air, "James, go fly to them, be quick." James nodded and flew up the stairs. He landed in front of Luna's door, he knocked quietly. "Luna?" he opened the door but nobody was there, but her hair brush was, he grabbed some of the hairs from there and flew out of the room towards the school while the sun was clouded over. "Ms. Viper I'm running a donation of scales to the lost & injured would you like to donate a scale or two?" Ms. Viper nodded giving him a scale and a money donation of 15 dollars. "We're also looking for someone who can donate werecat hairs," Kayte pulled a few hairs out of her tail. "Here James." She held up the hairs, James got them, thanked them both and flew away. He flew into the hidden study where Liz sat in her chair gathering the strength to stand; James put the items in the bowl and mixed it up getting and explosion or two. "Okay Liz drink this, when you find her blow out the candles." He tipped the bowl for her to drink.

Liz sipped then stood up leaving her body behind. James moved her body to make it look like she was just sleeping. Liz heard the far off crying; she went towards it flying at top speed. Soon she hovered in front of the public political building there was a light coming from the very top window, Liz flew up to it and through it and found a curse circle of protection and in the center was Vera's spirit but her body was missing. "Vera!!!" Liz called and Vera looked up. "Liz!! What are you doing here!! Get back to the manor!!! The Gahani is the Mayor!!! He will capture you!!!" Liz tried to walk to her but the circle kept her out and Vera in. "Vera we can break this curse, come on say the protection curse backwards!" Vera looked frightened. "Liz look out!!!" Liz ducked and headed for the window. "Your not going anywhere child!!" the Gahani cried out as he blocked her way. Liz turned and headed for the door she phased through it and flew down the stairs. "The door down to the Mayor's office, if the outside pulled me apart, the inside should pull me together!" she reached out for the door handle and closed her eyes as she touched it, she felt a rush and she was back with James, "James, I found Vera, the Gahani is the Mayor he saw me and is coming to get us!!" James hadn't seen or hears her, she was still projected. "Oh right, what did he say to do?...something to do with candles,…….oh blow them out!!" Liz floated over to the table and tried to blow out the candles but they would only flicker, Liz thought for am moment. "Maybe," she held out her hands and tried to make water come out of them, she only got a small stream but it got the job done, the candles were out. James looked saw the candles out and read a passage from the astral projection book and Liz was suddenly re-infused with her body. "James!! The Gahani is the," the room went dark. "You found her Liz, good for you, but without her body, she can't help you, and you without your magic, you're weak!! You will never find her!!!" the light came back there was the sound of Vera's scream hanging in the air, Liz fell to her knees, whether it was because she was physically weak or she was frightened she couldn't tell. "Now he is going to move her, and we will never get her back!!" she cried out in despair. James came to her side. "We'll find her and get her back, don't worry."

Chapter22

They kept trying to find Vera, Luna became more and more beautiful, James became more and more attracted to her, Mother Walker spent more and more time in jail, Liz was slowly collapsing into herself, withdrawing completely now that her magic was almost gone she felt empty most of the day she would sit at the window in the parlor watching the snow fall, school was over for the winter but that didn't stop her from learning all she could, the parlor was filled with all of the books from the hidden study. She had soon learned everything about everything in the magical world, the history of the witches, her blood line and the history of all the ancestor creatures that had started this era, every bit of paper in that study she read, and memorized.

She stood at the guard's desk at the town jail. "I wish to visit Mother Walker." The guard looked up surprised he hadn't even heard her come in. "You mean Kira Walker?" Liz nodded. "Sure Lady Walker this way." The guard got up and led her back down a hallway behind his desk. Liz walked quietly behind him seeing the keys that were connected to his uniform by a snap buckle jingle. "Kira you have a visitor," Mother Walker looked cold and pale sitting there alone in her cell. "Mother Walker," Liz said showing bits of grief in her voice the first in a couple of weeks. Mother Walker got up and moved to the door quickly. "Liz, My child, have you found Vera yet?" Liz shook her head in remorse. "No, no sign of her, we need you help." Mother Walker was the one to shake her head this time. "I can't help you if I am in here." Liz looked at the guard sitting at his desk. "That's why I'm breaking you out of this place." Mother Walker shook her head harder. "No, Liz you're going to get caught." Liz moved away from the door, "I'm coming tonight, be ready." Liz left the jail and began preparing.

"Did you tell her?" James asked as Liz walked in. "Yes, she doesn't want us to; she thinks we will get caught." James gave her a serious look. "If you get caught, you will go to jail, and then there will be nobody here to protect the town from the Gahani." Liz nodded understandingly; James came close to her and rubbed her arms gently. James, we're going to get her out," James smiled and nodded. "Of course." Suddenly Luna's voice could be heard from upstairs. "James come here for a minute!" James looked at the stairs. "Coming!" he called back; he looked to Liz, gave a light smile of reassurance, then walked up the stairs.

Liz was left in the large foyer all by herself, the whole house had become very dark, the sun was bright outside but as soon as she stepped over the threshold of the house it became dark as if the sun had been covered by a cloud. The whole house was dieing with Mother Walker living elsewhere, Liz tried to ignore this most of the time but as she looked around she saw that even the designs in the wood seemed darkened and depressed, Liz gave a heavy sigh to the room, she walked over to the stairs, touched the railing and looked around at the designs. "We'll get her back I promise." She said watching to see if the house brightened any, when it didn't she turned and left for the study to finish up drawing the escape plan.

James walked into Luna's room. "Yes Luna?" He stood straight trying to not look at her breasts. "James why do you try to resist me, you know you can't." She walked up slowly to him and pressed herself against him. "I can resist you." James continued to stand as straight as a pole. "James," Luna came very close to his face as if she were going to kiss him, James instantly prepared to kiss her but caught himself just as she stopped. "No you can't." He stood there not believing what he had almost done, Luna raised a closed hand to his face, then opened it to show him a bright purple powder, his eyes widened, she blew the powder into his face and he instantly relaxed, "James," he turned and looked directly into her eyes. "Yes Master?" he became suddenly confused why did her call her master? "You are an ally of the Gahani now, you obey him, and he says to break Mother Walker out of jail and leave her in the hidden study, alone, no interferences from Elizabeth, got it?" James nodded, and Luna smiled an evil smile. "Good," why was he agreeing to this, his eyes showed his confusion. "Oh James you are under the obeisance curse, you will do everything I say, or not do anything you were told not to do, but don't worry, you will not tell anybody ever that we are allies to the Gahani or the fact that I put this curse on you, or anything else you know about the Gahani, is that clear?" James nodded not being able to control his head. Luna gave an evil cackle, suddenly the room went dark, and Luna looked around. "Master?" James stood there as straight as a pole looking around as well. The raspy voice of the Gahani filled the room, "Well done Luna I am impressed, I never thought you were capable of such good work, is he on our side?" the rasping seized for a second. "Yes master, I have done as you have commanded me, may I have my gift now, it is the Christmas season." There was a small sound like the one you would make when you were thinking of something. "Sure why not, you have done well," a black swirling cloud moved around Luna and lifted her into the air, then after a few seconds she was put back down, when the swirling cloud disappeared she was more beautiful than before, "So that's how you became more and more beautiful, you were working with the Gahani all along," James had a sense of great distaste in his voice, "Don't worry James, you will get your share too, I will only harm Liz, not kill her." James turned to the dark cloud hovering above them, "NO!!" Luna looked up as well. "You said that you would kill her though." She suddenly flew across the room. "Shut up you little winch!!" Luna lay on the floor wincing in pain. James looked back at the Gahani in anger, "You can't stop me from protecting her!" he yelled up to the dark smoke. "Yes, in fact I can," James suddenly backed away not taking in the fact that he was under the obedience curse when he said that. "James, you will not protect Elizabeth, you will not help her regain her magic, you will not help her find Vera, and you will always obey me not Luna, you are my servant." James suddenly bowed his head showing he understood. "yes master."

Chapter23

Soon the sun began to set, and Liz prepared for her trip to the jail, she barrowed one of the brooms from the closet and had learned to fly it, but she couldn't get more than ten feet off of the ground, but that was good enough for her and Mother Walker, in her bag she had a rope, a knife, and sleeping powder, she hoped that she didn't need the knife but might as well take it anyway. As the sun set, and she was packing her bag of things to take, James stood at the top of the stairs to the study, watching, wishing he could plead to her and tell her everything, but his newest orders said for him to not tell her anything about anyone prevented him from doing that, "Liz, Luna,…………" the words caught in his throat. Liz looked up. "What about Luna?" James closed his mouth, "Luna, wishes you good luck. I told her about your plan to break Mother Walker out, she wishes she could help but her injuries have made her bed ridden." Liz had the expiration of 'why are you telling me that?' but said okay and continued packing. James came down the stairs in a hurry. "Liz I want to come with you." Liz looked at him as if her were crazy. "We already went through this, you are to stay here and protect the house, until my return." James didn't want to hear that, "Maybe you could need somebody that can see in the dark." James pleaded. Liz stopped and put her things down. "James what is wrong with you its like your cursed or something if you are write it down and I will find a cure for it later," she picked up her things and started up the stairs. "Liz!!" she turned. "What?" "I have something to tell you, would you come down here for a second?" Liz stepped back down the stairs and sat in the chair at the table. "What is it?" James grabbed some paper and started writing something down. "James what in the world are you doing?" he handed her that paper as he started writing down on the second one. Liz read the page carefully. "James how do you know this?" she seemed amazed that Luna was working for the Gahani all along, and that he was under a curse. James handed her the second page, she read it over. "So they told you not to tell me but you wrote it down instead, well first things first we have to get out from under that spell." Suddenly Luna's voice could be heard. "James come here for a minute." James turned and looked. "I have to be going anyway, you keep things down here I will be back in a few hours." She followed James up the stairs but went out the front door.

James entered the room, "Now that everyone is here, lets get started, Luna, James I believe Liz will defeat me she is much more powerful than I am, even with Mother Walker's powers that I will very soon have, I need someone to follow in my place, another Gahani" James smirked. "What would like us to do? Have a child in your name, your honor?" the Gahani laughed a hideous laugh that chilled the entire room. "Yes, exactly that." Luna suddenly looked terrified. "No Master I don't want to be a mother!!" the Gahani suddenly had a warning voice. "Its time to pay me back dear." Luna fell to her knees and cried. "Luna you will do it and you will like it," the Gahani yelled then turned to James. "James, have sex with Luna, classic Vampire sex, make sure she enjoys it, you two will have sex every night until she is pregnant." James nodded. "Now?" the Gahani nodded. "Yes, now." James walked over to Luna as she tried to push him away and screamed in protest. James picked her up and took her to the bed. She laid there not fighting him knowing that her boss was watching and would probably kill her if she did as he said. She was wearing a dress with a short skirt that went to her knees with a V cut top with silver buttons down the front till about the area of the belly button. James pulled her legs wide apart putting one of his legs between hers and so on, he kissed her neck and shoulders and her collar bone as his hand that wasn't supporting his weight over her slipped down to her knee where the edge of the fabric was, he slipped his hand up her skirt playing with her underwear slyly, he stopped kissing her for a second and un-buttoned her buttons down all the way. Smothering his head in her breasts, biting her nipples, as he gripped harder on her underwear. Suddenly Luna felt his hand push the underwear aside and touch her bare skin and pubic hair, feeling his fingers gently graze around her folds, his fingers were cold against her, then suddenly she felt his finger enter her, she was surprised, but enjoyed the strange feeling and spread her legs a little farther, he started to move his finger in and out, slowly at first then slowly gaining speed. Slowly she became more and more excited, the tension growing in her body, then suddenly another finger entered, then another, until it felt like his whole hand was inside her, her butt was tense and the tension was continuing to build up, suddenly James stopped, and instead of kissing her breasts her moved down on her and kissed her body down to where the buttons stopped and the skirt began, he lowered his face down to her skirt and went underneath, she suddenly felt something cold and wet go into her was that his tongue? She couldn't quiet tell, but it felt good, at least to her, after a little while James pulled his face from her skirt and moved back up to her, that's when she saw it, his dick. Huge and hard as a rock, the tip touched her, feeling that she was wet and totally turned on, it pushed a little farther into her, it felt painful at first, but the more it went in the easier it was, until she felt something, James smiled and pulled back really far then slammed into her ripping whatever it was to shreds, she screamed in pain and tried to pry him off of her, but she couldn't so she relaxed and tried to enjoy it like she was before, tears running down her eyes from the constant pain of him humping her fiercely. Suddenly something suddenly flooded into her from him, like a fluid, he slowly pulled out of her, then removed himself completely and zipped his pants up, Luna instantly cringed, and realized that James had been crying, tears ran down his face.

He had never wanted this, never, and she had forced him into it. now she was in pain and paying for her wrong doing. "James is the deed done?" the Gahani asked in total amusement. James nodded slowly still crying. "What?" the Gahani asked him wanting a vocal answer. "Yes master the deed is done." The Gahani smiled. "Good hold her down." James turned to Luna. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her as he pushed her back into the pillows stomach side up. "I know James." She whispered back. "Now," the Gahani said. "for the evil touch." The cloud reached down and touched her stomach making her shriek in pain. James let her up after that, letting her cringe. "Go both of you I don't want to see you until tomorrow, James, leave Mother Walker alone in the study for me." James nodded as her touched Luna's arm "Luna can you walk?" she had tears running down her face, her arms wrapped around her knees in the fettle position. She shook her head no. "then I will carry you." the Gahani spoke up again. "No James let her walk," James instantly stopped and Luna tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. She hobbled over to the door slowly. As they left the room James held out his hand. "I may not be able to carry you but he never said anything about helping." Luna smiled a pained smile. "Thank you James, you know I have been plotting against Liz sense the day she got here two months ago. But I never thought this would happen." She took his hand and he moved behind her and held her waist slowly taking some of the body weight pressure off of her pained abdomen. "I'm sorry if I was a bit rough on you, that's how vampire love is, rough." Luna nodded. "I understand, you did what you were told to do, even if it hurt me." James hugged her middle, his head on her shoulder. "If you do have a child, I will help you, your too young to be a mother anyway, and it is my child." James hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry I seduced you into this." James shook his head. "You're forgiven Luna." They walked quietly for a little while. "Luna I could help you get rid of it. The child, all we had to do was turn you into a vampire now, and then break off your fangs the constantly changing blood would kill the child." Luna shook her head. "No, I would be killed, and so would you, I can't have that, I might have been plotting against Liz but losing you would be a fate worse than death for her." James stopped. "Wait, she loves me?" Luna nodded. "Yes I have seen it in her dreams. She loves you very much but she doesn't know it yet." Luna opened the door to a spare room. "Thank you James." He was still stunned. "You're welcome," he just walked away.

Chapter24

Liz flew out of the house at dusk, and flew around town until she was unable to be seen from the ground by the canvas of night that covered the sky. As she flew she slowly edged her way over to the prison. "Well here goes." She whispered to herself as she came to a slow and light landing on the cobble stone in front of the prison. The inside of the prison was laid out so there was a hallway between the front entrance door and the door that led to the cells where the prisoners were kept. Liz waved her hand once in front of her face and read the words that she had copied in ink on her other hand. "Iroshinia." Suddenly her eyes turned that of a dragons and she could see through the building walls. The guard was wide awake and was reading, how very strange for a guard to be able to read. But she didn't think much about it. she waved her hand back across her face reversing the spell and stepped inside the first front entrance and closed the heavy oak door behind her as quietly as possibly. She looked at her hand again for the next spell words. "Silent time obey me now stop the world around me now only for the time I command then let it go and let it flow as if nothing ever stopped the thought of man." She looked around and everything had stopped. She opened the door to see the guard wasn't moving in the middle of turning a page. Liz smiled and opened up her bag and pulled out the sleeping powder and slowly stepped over as if the guy was going to jump up and say 'boo'

She held a small handful of it in front of his face then blew lightly sending blue smoke into the air around his face. She then went around the corner of the wall. "Let time flow straight and let the world come and wake, keep the time just right until I call it to stop again this night." Then the guard resumed his page turning then he yawn and closed his book, rubbed his eyes, then slowly leaned back in his chair and fell asleep.

Liz smiled and reached down slowly for the keys at his hip. Slowly but surely she pulled the keys free of they're loop on his belt. She took a firm hold on them then slowly walked back to Mother Walker's cell. All of the other inmates were fast asleep, Mother Walker was sitting by the door and looking out trying to see Liz's shadow. "Mother Walker." Liz whispered as she came near. "Liz you shouldn't be doing this, go back home and leave me here." The older women pleaded to her as Liz started to test the keys. Suddenly one fit Liz pushed it farther into the key hole and whispered the spell to stop time again. "Magic of time I call upon you again, hold the ticking of the clock as well as the tock, upon this night as the moon rises high make it stop where it stands until another witch calls it to rise again." Everything stops and Liz unlocks the noisy lock and swings open the door, and touched Mother Walker making her immune to the spell. "Liz this isn't right, leave me here." Mother Walker said as Liz helped her up. "No I need you to find Vera, and put my life back together again, and you've been in here almost two months and nothing for a trial has been prepared." Liz explained why she had to come. "The mayor would have let you rot in here, in this cell forever I can't let that happen without a fight." A males voice surprised them. "Liz, I came because I thought you might need some help." It was James on the ceiling above them. "No I don't need any help thank you." Liz turned back to Mother Walker. "Please Mother Walker come with us." Mother Walker stared at her hard. "fine, we find Vera then I come back to prison."

Liz didn't understand this. "Mother Walker!! Why do you insist that coming back to prison is the right thing!!" James touched her. "Liz! Shhhh!" while Liz was yelling the time spell had worn off and her yelling was waking up the guard. "James don't shhh me!!" suddenly the guard stood up. "Freeze your under arrest!!!" Mother Walker turned and threw her hand out at the guard, palm out fingers spread wide. There was a sudden gust of wind and the guard rose into the air and was knocked out. "Now you have to come with us now that the guard has seen you out of your cell." Liz was right, Mother Walker had no choice. The older women's eyes showed great displeasure but she nodded and they ran or more like jogged out of the prison to the broom waiting outside. "You two go ahead I'm going to fly behind you make sure nobody is following." James said as the two women took off. Liz nodded then paused for a moment. "James," he looked deep into her eyes. "Yes?" "Be careful." She said as she turned back and flew off towards the house. "I insist that going back to prison is the right thing because I have to." Liz turned back forward and leaned forward so not to have to listen to her anymore, "No Mother Walker you don't."

Chapter 25

Liz and Mother Walker arrived at the property and they hadn't even touched the gate yet and Mother Walker felt a strange presence. Liz recognized it right away. "Liz what is that aura coming from the house?" Liz looked gloomily at the house. "It's the darkness that has set over the house from you living elsewhere, the house is alive and missing you, as long as you are living it will miss you." Liz opened the gate to the property and Mother Walker stepped onto the stone walk way and the darkness began to lift. "I do miss home." Mother Walker said as she suddenly got a vision it darkened her sight, she paused for a minute, then came back her eyes slightly cloudier, slightly more, dead. "Are you alright Mother Walker?" Liz asked seeing Mother Walker's eyes. "Yes I am fine." She went up the steps to the house and opened the door. and hugged the rail to the grand staircase. The whole house brightened up and the sun began to rise in the windows. James walked in. "Well that was nice, the police are heading up this way, Mother Walker hide in the hidden study, me and Liz will hold them off up here." Mother Walker looked at James with a sad look in her eyes. "James before you do anything stupid, think about who you really love." Mother Walker said as she started to head for the second story.

James didn't understand what she had meant but as he was trying to figure it out the doorbell rang, Liz opened the door after a few minutes and acted as if she was asleep when the door bell rang. "Yes?" "Mother Walker had escaped from prison and the guard was brutally attacked and he said that he had seen you, where were you at ten o' three last night?" the officer asked. James snuck off up the stairs. "I was asleep of course…" he heard Liz say 'sleepily' James snuck around the corner to the entrance of the hidden study and closed and locked the door silently so Mother Walker didn't hear.

Mother Walker stood at the pedestal in the study touching a book that was sitting there it was covered in dust and in gold letters in the old and beaten leather of to the book cover it said _the book of legends of the old and dead._ But yet she held something else in her other hand, something small, she looked at the book and then touched the locket that she had kept hidden around her neck until now. She swiped her hand across the cover knocking off some of the dust. She flipped through some of the pages some of them were marked with a gold star and two sets of years, and a number she opened the book to a page near the front where Mirinia the All Mighty was described and depicted the oldest set of dates a gold star and the number one, Mother Walker had done some research the first couple of weeks that Liz was there, she had taken this book and traced back all of Liz's past lives, from the beginning of time, starting with Mirinia the All Mighty who had started this mess. She helped create this world next to the creators, she is the legendary forgotten angle in one of the lost books of the Bible that the humans read, she helped the gods, as the humans call them, build the Earth then when the gods took their rest on the seventh day she tended to them and let them rest as she watched over their new world. She also helped build man, she formed the mold that was to be the body of man, she also and suggested that the mold for Adam should be filled with dust and dirt, and Eve from Adam's rib. She watched over the Garden of Eden and when man betrayed the gods, they punished her as well for not building the perfect man, claming her to be working with the serpent that had told Eve of the apple. They cursed her to a human form, beautiful but yet human with all of the same flaws as Adam of Eve, she lived for thousands of years under the gods curse and helped built civilizations. They would watch her work and give her little gifts of magic making her a witch for her good deeds but would never let her back into Eden. She lived and watched in the background as the world grew, she soon became tired of living forever and begged them to let her die, but having little mercy towards her the gods reincarnated her instead, never allowing her soul to enter heaven for her tertiary. Mother Walker turned the page and a beautiful hand drawn picture of Mirinia was there, bright red hair tied back in a braid having something from every civilization of ancient times, a hair clip from ancient Egypt, a ring from Mesopotamia, a dress from the Aztecs, an jeweled necklace from the Spanish settlements, she was undeniably beautiful, she would be even if she was wearing rags, her fiery red hair and deep blue eyes made the reader feel as if she could see them, and touch them even though she had been dead for thousands of years.

Mother Walker continued to flip, the next star person was a young queen of Greece, she had passed on at the age of ten, but in her short life she made a pretty bad record of herself, she had inherited Mirinia's power and had used it wrongly, she was evil, and had plunged the world into darkness, rising demons, orks, and other horrible creatures up from the depths of hell and let them run loose in her kingdom, until one day she tried to take on the gods themselves and was struck down, but not before she had chased the gods back into the sky where they stay; as Mother Walker flipped the page another beautiful illustration showed a little girl with the same deep light blue eyes holding up a staff with a black stone in it, a dark cloud of demons and other flying creatures swooped behind her up to the sky during they're attack on the gods. Mother Walker kept flipping then she realized something, every past life had alternated between good and evil, she suddenly grew scared and flipped to the very last marked legendary figure, and found that Liz's last past life was Gilonra the Saint, Mother Walker read on about her, the text said that Gilonra was the sister of the lead witch that had wiped the Gahani's memory, in her sister's memory Gilonra helped establish Idocmonra but yet fell out of mind, memory, and history when she passed away under mysterious circumstances, _the first murder of the Gahani_ Mother Walker had added in as a note at the bottom. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, but knew that her stomach would have to wait because she was not alone.

"Well, Well, Mother Walker all alone with the book of Legends, How did I know you would be here?" the Gahani rasped as Mother Walker slowly turned around. "Why did you take James, you didn't need him!" Mother Walker spat at the Gahani. "Yes I did, you see now that he is mine, he can kill Liz when she is least expecting it," Mother Walker wasn't buying it. "No you need to kill her to gain her power, why would you have James do it instead of gaining extreme amounts of power yourself?" The Gahani laughed. "I guess you should know the truth before you die, Luna will have a child soon, James's child, forced upon her by James who was unable to say 'no' to me, thanks to a spell. Then I kill you to stop you from finding Vera and keeping Liz down so she can not defeat me, then when she gives up all hope she will give her powers to me in exchange for Vera but instead I will double-cross her and kill her instead then I will kill Vera for her powers."

Mother Walker started to back away but yet was more of doing it for show. "What? Are you not afraid of dieing?" the Gahani asked in a rasping voice. Mother Walker smiled a sly smile. "No, but you should be, after my death, it will give Liz enough anger to destroy you, and your plan will go up in smoke." Mother Walker's voice had a hint of cleverness in it, the Gahani gave a cackle, "We'll just have to see about that now wont we?" Mother Walker stood tall and held out her arms as if welcoming death, her eyes showed that she was not afraid, she let her gray and white hair down. The cloud that was the Gahani raised a bit of itself that looked to be the shape of a hand then it closed into a fist like shape. "I just have one request," Mother Walker said as she stood there focusing on her coming death. "Kill me like you killed my sisters." There was silence "Arockna." The Gahani rasped then it opened its hand again and a black ball flew out and attached itself to her stomach, it didn't hurt at first it felt warm and comforting. She touched it and suddenly limb like parts sprang out attaching themselves around her neck and arms restraining her from moving where she stood, another arm like thing came up towards her chest, a sharp black point appeared like a mix between a dagger and a straw. It raised up to her chest she took one last breath, her neck restraint pushed her head back making her chest puff out slightly, then the dagger/straw stabbed itself into her chest between her sagging old breasts, suddenly her eyes had light, like 20 years had been lifted off of her. A white light went through the nose of the blade and down the arm then into the orb on her stomach. Suddenly she started to de-age she became younger all of her wrinkles tightened and gained a nice hue of color, her lips became a nice shade of red instead of the faded out color of age and her body, skinnier, and her back not as hunched, her breasts pulled up and her hair slowly turned back to a rich brown color, she kept her hand closed through the tremendous pain of de-aging. Suddenly she stopped moving completely her eyes staring out onto the world, her irises turning to a gold color, as a green orb went down the nose of the blade into the original orb, Mother Walker fell backwards her eyes open starring forever into space but yet there was a peace in them even with a gold ring around the pupil. Her body settled, and the orb released her limp neck and wrists and flew back into the Gahani's open cloud hand. "When one falls the others follow close behind, let the witch race fall forever and let them all feel the pain that they each felt on they're deaths, Kira Walker I curse you to hell where you belong." The Gahani rasped again as her skin started to turn the shade of blue that showed death. The Gahani dissolved in the air as the study door opened above.

Liz had opened the door looking for Mother Walker James close behind knowing the horrible truth that had happened just a few seconds ago, there was a cold dead chill in the air, like the kind a graveyard gets after a new body is placed in the ground. Liz felt this as quickly as James did and started to gain speed as she went down the stone steps. She stopped at the bottom when she saw the young girl only about sixteen; the body was limp and obviously dead. "Oh no!!" James waited at the bottom step for the tears to come so he could comfort her about Mother Walker's death, but Liz's voice showed only enough concern to seemed concerned. "If only I knew this girl's parents I could tell them that she died in Mother Walker's study, speaking of which…." Liz looked around. "Where is she?" James took another step, Liz was totally oblivious to the fact. It suddenly hit Liz hard in the heart. "Liz,…." He attempted to tell her. "James, is she Mother Walker? I know you know, tell me." her voice sounded like she was on the edge of tears. James walked over quietly to Liz and hugged her and attempted to pick her up away from the body. She fought back staying next to the body for as long as she possibly could. "James tell me!!!" Liz screamed tears running down her face staring into the gold eyes trying to tell for herself hoping that the girl would just look at her and smile as if it were a trick. "Liz that's her, Mother Walker," Liz shook her head not believing it. "No your lying she's hiding in a corner playing tricks on us!" she continued to scream with pain in her voice, her tears dropping on Mother Walker's face, next to her eyes making it look like she was also crying. James forced her up. "Come on Liz, come on, you need your rest." Liz pushed against him with failing strength. "No I broke her out of prison to spare her of death but yet she dies anyway!!" James managed to lock her in her room, but by the time they had gotten down the hall from the study she had totally withdrawn into herself, her eyes seemed lifeless and cold, she seemed dead herself.

James slowly came down the steps to the study again this time alone, somebody would have to find out how she died, he knew but he wanted to know how, what the process was. He kneeled next to the body of the young girl. "Jess Mother Walker you were good looking in your young age, now lets see, I know that the Gahani when killing you makes you de-age to the age of a life changing event in your past, and leaves a picture of that day in your hand,…." He pried open her cold dead hand. "so when was your day?" he took the picture from her hand in the picture was three girls, the picture was only of they're faces and they had posed they're faces in positions that would have made even the coldest hearts melt and even the married men cheat on they're wives. The beautiful brunette in front of him was in the middle of the three her almost dark chocolate hair hung around her face making her the most beautiful of the three, then to the picture brunette's right was a beautiful blond that had deep green eyes like Mother Walker's her hair was short and the bottom curled at lip level, her eyes had a sense of desire to them like she wanted something different in life than what she had. On the other side of Mother Walker was a Red head, it was fiery and her deep blue eyes, showed that she was a worrier always waiting for something to go wrong, which in her and the blondes case something went very wrong. Her hair was pulled straight back except for one bright strand that hung down and curled wildly at her cheek. After staring at it for a minute James flipped it over and read names and dates, there on the back of the three heads were the appropriate dates, behind the blond in Mother Walker's neat handwriting_ Kaytlin: May 12, 1914- June 16, 1931_ and behind the red headed one was_ Karen: April 13, 1913- June 16, 1931_ and behind her own head was _Kira: August 10, 1915-_ and the second set of dates was not written in, James felt it was his duty to write in her date now that she had passed, like his way of honoring her. He took the pen from the table and pressed it to the back of the picture he bit his lip and stuck out his tongue until he lifted the pen again, in the place of the empty date he wrote. _Kira: August 10, 1915-__ December 19, 2006_ he smiled at what he had done for her. "Well, well, well, starting to feel guilty are we?" the Gahani asked as he reappeared in the room. "Gahani you are cruel and evil I don't want anything to do with you!!" the Gahani laughed at him, "I'm going to tell Liz right now!!" James said as he marched up the steps. "You will not tell Liz anything James." The Gahani said as James left. James unlocked the door to Liz's room and came in she was sitting on the bed as still as she had been when he left her. "Liz, I need to…" the words stopped in his throat. "Need to what?" Liz asked in a dead-to-the-world tone. James looked around and fond a loop hole. He grabbed the pen and paper off of her desk and started scribbling on it, he then shoved it into her hands. "Read Liz, read!!" Liz read the scribbles as best as she could. "James you have been placed under an obedience spell by Luna who is working for the,…….I don't know what that says,……and he told you not to tell me about them. So what is the word James." He shook his head. "I can't tell you about them, but here." He took the paper and wrote it clearer, then gave it back to her. "The Gahani?" Liz said suddenly all the pieces started coming together. "Oh no…."

Chapter 26

There was a sudden fire in her eyes, an intense power that had surged through her body, "Take me to him." She said flatly her eyes showed that she was ready to fight everyone and anything to revenge her last little bit of family she had.

James had never seen her like this; she was so angry but yet she had a calming peace about her. "Yes madam." James got up and led her out of the door and to the second floor front corridor to the left, towards the tower. She opened the door, and then they went farther up the stairs to the second door. As they entered the tower room James could feel the bad energy in the room but yet he also felt the many spirits that had lingered in the room, some from the beginning of time, others from the Greek empire days, and some from not so long ago at all, it was so strange. Liz stepped into the center of the room, "Gahani come out!!" Liz yelled as she paced. "You called?" said the Gahani's rasping voice as the shadow appeared. "Gahani I have figured you out, and Luna, you plan to use James and Luna against me to destroy me!!!! But I have found your little plan and have driven it into the ground!!!" The Gahani was surprised, but not threatened, "Little Elizabeth, do you really think you can stop me? I mean you couldn't even save Mother Walker, or your parents, from death how are you going to defeat me if you can't even defeat death?" he had suddenly some how managed to get into her head. "Liz don't listen to him!! He is weaker than you, he is trying to talk you out if it, revenge your parents, and revenge Mother Walker!!" Liz stared at the dark cloud, and she smiled. "No James I won't revenge them, but they're sacrifices have made me stronger, three months ago, I wouldn't have been able to do anything I have done here, but thanks to Mother Walker, Luna, Vera, and even you James I am stronger, and now, I might just be strong enough to defeat the Gahani himself." Her voice was calm and her eyes were trained on the Gahani, the cloud was started to shrink slightly away but not much. "Gahani, I challenge you to a fight to the death!" The Gahani laughed; "I accept, Luna attack!!" suddenly Luna jumped out from a dark corner, and transformed herself into her true werewolf form, jumping at Liz with surprising force and speed. Liz jumped and dodged, "Flaminrona!" a flame cage appeared around Luna, but soon she ran through it and burned herself badly. Liz threw water at her to help her cool off but yet quickly used it against her and used the water as a whip on her. Luna quickly fell unconscious. "There Gahani your minion is out like a candle, now you fight me yourself!!" Liz called up as Luna gave off an unconscious snore.

"Fine you puny witch I will fight you!!" The Gahani suddenly grew bigger, much bigger than he usually was. "Liz look out!!" Liz dodged a dark shadow attack. The Gahani suddenly came back to normal size. In the floor where Liz was standing was a hole with a black ring around it like an explosion. Liz narrowed her eyes and blew out a breath as if she were blowing out a candle and ice came out and froze the Gahani solid. Liz breathed a relieved breath, but then realized that the ice was cracking, like spider webs across open space, she turned to James. "James run!! The ice going to," she was cut off by a huge bang and an icicle came flying past her head, cutting her hair, towards James. Liz screamed and held out her hand hoping with all of her heart that she wasn't too late; suddenly the icicle turned into water and splashed James in the face. But suddenly a pain in her side started to take place as if she herself had taken a hit. She had been hit, but almost losing James had made her forget her pain as she turned and unleashed all of her anger in one big fireball, it hit the Gahani and he burst into flames, sending new flames all over the room. The Gahani danced in pain as only a cloud could, "James!! Get Luna out of here, I'm taking him to town, so he could show himself!!" James shook his head. "Liz the only way to kill the Gahani is to kill his mortal form!!" she suddenly thought for a moment, the mayor, was the Gahani, but where did the body go when the mayor turned into the Gahani? Liz smiled as she figured out her answer. She ran down the stairs, "James distract him." James looked around as if asking ' why me' he then ran in and waited for the Gahani to cool off.

Liz ran down the stairs and down to the study where she kept her white covered books, she looked on the table and saw a dagger that she had never seen before lying there, she picked it up figuring she would probably need it later, she suddenly felt very cold, and a bright light was shining behind her. "Elizabeth." A gentle voice called. Liz turned very slowly half expecting to be killed, but when she turned and shielded her eyes she saw a young women that she didn't recognize, she was tall and beautiful with dark hair with a little bit of white at the ends Liz didn't know if it was because of old age or if it was a showing of power. "Elizabeth, I am Helenira, my name has been forgotten through the ages, but I am the one who defeated the Gahani first, with the help of the community witches," her voice was soothing and soft. "Now in my after life I am here to help you, defeat him." The women's flowing white dress and bell sleeves showed elegance in its true form. "You will need a mix of power, tranquility, and supernatural guidance, I am here sent by the gods to help you channel to them, you have power and through me you will have tranquility and the gods super natural guidance." Liz was some what surprised that the gods would send her an angle; Helenira's amber eyes looked deep into her and took her surprise away. "Take my hand and I will show you the way to defeat him." Helenira held out her hand, and Liz went to touch it.

Liz felt a sudden feeling of dizziness. "Elizabeth look into my eyes, do not look anywhere else." She heard Helenira's voice say, she stared into the amber eyes as hard as she could, she felt wind and heat all around her but dared not look away. Finally Helenira took her hand away and Liz looked around at the glorious sight of space. "Where are we?" Helenira smiled. "In your mind, the place where all tranquility rests, you can make anything happen here," Liz looked at Helenira in amazement. "Even raise the dead?" Helenira nodded. "but they wouldn't be real you still have to leave this place to live, they would only be simulated memories, fake sight, but that is not why we are here, you must learn to control tranquility, to harvest it a little at a time and use it wisely, this is the key to winning your coming battle with the Gahani, this is also your practice place, you know the Gahani's power you understand how he works as well as I, now think of him standing with you in the center of town." Liz thought of herself standing in front of the public office building in front of well pump that marked town square. The Gahani standing in front of her, then suddenly everything changed to that she had thought of. "good, now make him attack you as he would attack you outside of your mind, and defend yourself." Suddenly the Gahani moved and flew at her throwing large spells and explosions at her, she jumped and dodged and got hit by the flying disperse. "No Helenira I can't do this!" she screamed as she felt the pain. "Yes you can it is only your mind, attack it, fight it destroy it." Helenira said in a calm voice above her, Liz jumped and shot fire down at the ground propelling herself up higher then shot icicles at the Gahani far below her, the Gahani pined to the ground with the spikes of ice screamed. "Good now calm yourself using your mind, focus on your center and the limited energy force you have visualize it in your mind." Liz focused and calmed down, her heart pounding from her actions. "Think of something calming, see it, keep calm and release an attack." Liz closed her eyes, she thought about home on the farm laying in the violet field all day, listening to the wind blow above her, feeling the warm stems between her toes.

She felt her hand rise then heard an explosion. She opened her eyes, she was floating in mid air without needing something to propel her up and there was the remnance of an explosion there in the ground where the Gahani had been. Helenira smiled. "You are ready, come down." Liz nodded and slowly came gently down, "You must remember that tranquility, and a calm mind is the key, do not ever panic, that will cause massive accidents, and attacking the wrong people and your defeat, you must not die Elizabeth, you are the last hope of the world." Liz was now a little scared. "But what if I can't defeat him?" Helenira held her shoulders. "After you destroy the cloud form the human form is easy, just stab his heart." In Helenira's hand appeared the knife that was on the table. "Remember that tranquility is the key, use the angles prayer curse to weaken him, if you need to," Liz nodded. "What about the super natural guidance?" Helenira smiled, "I will take care of that. The Gahani will protect his body until the very end, when you destroy the cloud you will have about fifteen minutes to kill the body." Liz nodded. "To leave your mind just close your eyes." Liz closed her eyes and suddenly felt the wind and heat again, then when all stopped she opened her eyes and saw she was back in the study, she ran over to the curses shelf an pulled off every book looking for the angels prayer curse,

James jumped and dodged the on-coming spells, not knowing any spells of his own he was at a slight disadvantage. Luna was starting to wake up from her rough beating by Liz. James hoped Liz would hurry up because he was running out of time. The Gahani laughed as James jumped from his spot a fraction of a second too late and was scraped by the spell. James fell to the floor cringing in pain, the Gahani went to cast the spell that would have ended James's life when Liz appeared at the door and threw a book through him. "Hay you, ya you, you stupid, ugly cloud of smoke you, come after me!!" Liz taunted it as she ran down the stairs, the Gahani flew after her, chasing her down the stairs.

She reached the second floor corridor and turned and ran down the stairs to the foyer and out the front door. She ran into the front door and looked back for a split second as she opened up the door and regretted it the Gahani had split himself up and was traveling along the walls and it looked like the smoke from a fire in a house but yet it felt like the columns of smoke were wolves searching for they're missing prey. Liz turned back and ran outside and down the stone steps. "Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, keep calm, find your center in your mind, think of something peaceful." She looked up at the sky, it was being swallowed by the black clouds moving as fast as she was, the Gahani in a massive form but then she realized that there were dark spirits in the clouds she suddenly felt very small looking up at them. "No I must keep running!!" As she rushed into town everybody had stopped to watch the strange clouds. "Oh great very helpful!" she pushed her way through. "Get out of the way!!" She suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowd. "Find my center," she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes, after a few seconds she heard small gasps and felt wind on her face. She opened her eyes, she was floating in the air. "Yes!" she flew just over the crowd towards the town square and town hall. If she was correct the body would be in the mayor's office in town hall. She quickly thought of James and talking to him through her mind. "James," she thought,

James back in the tower looked up expecting to see Liz he heard her plain as day. "James I'm flying towards town hall I need you to get the knife that's on the table in the study and get to town hall fast and to the mayors office in town hall." James nodded and ran down the stairs and into the study, he grabbed the knife and ran out of the room. he ran down the steps but suddenly realized that the paint on the walls was peeled off in a path that the Gahani took down the wall towards Liz when she was running, and the front door stood open. He ran down the front steps and saw the clouds over head, he could sense it the great darkness and the coming battle in the air. It was a strange electric feel to the air, he looked up to the sky and did something that he had never done before, he prayed, he wished that Liz was okay and that she would live to see another day. With that finished he took off down the steps, he ran as fast as he could. Soon he saw where everything was coming from Liz floated up in the air. The Gahani was forming on the roof of the balcony over the mayor's office, Liz stayed over the well pump. James went into the town hall building through the back employee entrance. He went up the back steps and ended up in front of the mayor's secretary desk, he just went into the office because the secretary was huddled under the desk. The room was quiet too quiet he instantly stopped. He heard something breathing, he blinked and changed his vision to heat seeking. He saw the mayor's body sitting in the chair behind the desk but on the floor behind the desk was another body with very little heat at all, her gasped slightly and blinked again. He ran over and around the desk there chained to the floor was Vera, or Vera's body, he looked around then touched her, she had a very small pulse, but it was there. "Vera, wake up." She didn't move, then he realized that she was disembodied. He looked at the door behind the mayor's chair and reached up and touched it.

Liz floated up above the well her hair flying in the strong wind that whipped around the area, the people of the town were hunkered down on the ground because the wind would have picked them up and blown them away. The clouds in the sky stopped moving, then suddenly the Gahani appeared on the roof of the balcony everybody below screamed and backed away, Liz held firm. The Gahani laughed. "What is in your mind Lady Walker? Do you want to be killed out in public so you will become famous for your death? Well my dear dieing in mystery works better." Liz stared at the cloud. "No Gahani I have brought you out here so all the people of Idocmonra who you have frightened and hurt will see who you really are when I destroy you!" Liz called as she prepared to calm herself. "Well little girl give me your best shot." Liz wasn't expecting him to be asking for it, she was expecting him to attack her first, she started to panic. She threw icicles at him that he easily dodged. "Come on Elizabeth I know you can do better than that!" several dark orbs cam flying at her one attached itself to her stomach and tried to restrict her arm and neck movement. Liz closed her eyes and found herself in space again. It quickly changed to town square again this black orb thing attached to her, she forced herself to look down and she blew a breath of white light at it, it instantly realized her and then fell to the ground were it disappeared. "Gahani you will have to do better than that." She opened her eyes she was completely calm partly lost in her memories of home feeling as if it was a dream she wanted to hang on to. She lifted up one hand and a large ray of fire came out of the palm of her hand. The Gahani screamed in pain, Liz lifted up her other hand and water sprayed out at him, but then she took the water and used it as a whip on him. Suddenly he grabbed the water whip and destroyed it and sent a fire ball at her, she was hit and she dropped a few hundred feet towards the ground, but came back up a little. "You are not so strong!" Liz took a deep breath she wasn't exactly burned she was just stunned that he could stop her attack, she got back up her arm was injured but that was about it. she paused for a moment to catch her breath, the Gahani laughed at her and threw more fire at her, she dodged and doused as much as she could, then thought for a moment, she threw water at him and then turned the water to ice. The Gahani fought and fought against the ice but found it was a lot harder to break out. Liz heard a voice in her head. "Elizabeth, I and the other witch spirits are here to help you, for the final attack we will give you all of our tranquility for one final blast that will destroy him." The Gahani broke out of the ice and threw ice at her, she suddenly felt a great pain in her stomach a large icicle had hit her in the stomach. She floated there gasping for air, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

She hit the cobble stones hard, she tried to get up but couldn't she didn't have the power, she felt the life force draining out of her, she closed her eyes and her head rolled to the side. Suddenly she could hear her own heart beat. She then heard voices, comments from the people she loved in her past. "And remember that I and your mother will always love you." she remembered her father saying that. "Calm yourself child, your going to give yourself a heart attack." Her mother said that. "Oh is that Elizabeth Vera, let me get a good look at her the last time I saw her she was a newborn." Mother Walker said that. "Your birthmark is nothing to be ashamed of." Vera said that, all these voices were all talking at once then suddenly all went quiet in her head as she heard Mr. Johnson's voice. "Now Liz, remember that no matter how bad it gets, you will make it through you hear?" she opened her eyes again now hearing the Gahani's voice. "You see? Now your precious Lady Walker is dead. Now give in to me! You will never defeat me!" Liz grabbed hold of the icicle in her stomach and pulled it out, and floated up into the sky again. "Gahani, you don't get off that easily." She threw the icicle at the Gahani and sent it through the cloud. She looked up and saw white clouds' fighting back the black ones until the sky was clear of them. Suddenly the sky was full of white angel like spirits. Liz looked at the Gahani. "Now your end has come!! We will destroy you!!" Liz called down the spirits all joined hands then touched her shoulders, she felt the strong energy that flowed through them. "Use all of the tranquility Liz," she heard Mother Walker say in her ear. "Use it all." Liz nodded and raised her hands. "Morninia, sonranta" as she spoke white orbs began to grow in her palms. "Asocra Asingeya"

James heard a commotion outside, but it seemed far away, he opened the door and went up the stairs, there in a protective circle he saw Vera's spirit slowly dieing. "Vera," she looked up slowly. "James," she said weakly. "How do we break the circle?" he asked feeling the need to get her back to her body was great. "The lever." Vera said weaker than before. James ran over and pulled the lever down as hard as he could, it came down and the circle disappeared, he ran over to her. "Come on Vera, your body is just down the stairs all you need to do is touch the door knob and then you will brought back to your body." Vera nodded as he picked her up and carried her down the stairs. she held out her hand and touched the door knob and she disappeared he was not too far behind, her touched the door knob and opened his eyes, he was in his body again, he looked at Vera, then touched her. "Vera wake up." He whispered as he touched her face, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, "thank you James." She whispered. James suddenly heard something a spell, he took hold of Vera. "Can you run?" he asked as he helped her stand. "Not really." James picked her up and ran out of the door, and out of the secretary's office. He ran for the stairwell door and hopped they would make it in time.

"conrionua, Asoto, ginra consirinya!!" the white orbs in Liz's hands were very bright and very hot. Finally the spell was cast and all she had to do was send it off, she was feeling light headed like she was going to faint, her life force was depleting fast. "Irenisa!!" she screamed and the orb turned into a ray of light that grew wider as it traveled, all went bright and nobody could see until the smoke cleared, when the smoke totally cleared the roof of the balcony was gone as well as the second stories of the next three blocks behind and the next two on either side gone, dust ashes, Liz stood there floating in the air, the spirits held her up, Liz's life force was nearly gone just enough to breath, James opened his eyes, Vera in his arms he looked up and he saw the sky, there was nothing left of the building two inches above him. He stood up straight and could look over the edge of the wall and see the people below he climbed up the last of the stairs to the second floor which had a two inch wall at they're shoes, James looked around everything was gone, he turned towards the center of town and saw Liz there barely staying afloat in the air. She started to sway in the wind as the spirits started to leave her in the air. "NO!!" he screamed and ran down the stairs leaving Vera to follow close behind, the crowd cleared as they moved just under Liz, her life force wasn't even enough to keep her floating for long, then suddenly she stopped floating down to them and started falling instead. James ran over and caught her falling over himself. He slowly laid her onto the cobble stones being careful of her head. She seemed delirious and not all there. "Liz, look at me, look at me." James said as he looked deep into her eyes. She looked at him, everything was hazy and a little off, and she was seeing double. She tried to read his lips because her ears had suddenly stopped working. For a second she read 'I love you' but after rethinking it his lips said 'hold on stay with us.' Then suddenly everything went black.

The End


End file.
